Bittersweet Goodbyes
by Raven55
Summary: SeifuSeiftis! Quistis is in love with him, and he with her. But he's engaged. How will their love end? What will Fujin do to make sure he marries HER? How will she use the power she has as the daughter of a dictator?
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8...no, wait I do...no I don't. Everyone knows it's from SquareSoft, so why do we even have to write this stuff at all? Anyway, like I said: NOT MINE!!!! NOT MINE!!!! NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Prologue~  
  
She watched his silhouet. Standing at the end, his coat flapping around his body, because of the strong wind. As she looked at him a feeling of longing took hold of her. In her hand she held a note. A note for him. She looked at it and stuffed it in her pocket, wiping the tears from her eyes. The wind blew colder and she went inside. On a table there lay two bracelets.  
  
'I should'nt.' She thought.  
  
But as she glanced out the window again, looking at his sad frame, she knew that this was the only thing she could do to make him see. One of the bracelets was stuffed in her pocket. There she felt the note again. Taking it from her pocket she tore it up, holding the pieces tightly in her hand. Tenderly she took up the other bracelet. She held it close to her face, giving it a light kiss.  
  
'Seal us.' She thought.  
  
She walked outside again. He was still there, gazing out over the sea. It made her so sad inside to see him like this. He looked broken, alone. But he would never admit this.  
  
'Tomorrow, I will be gone. You'll never know...why I left. If I go, I might never see you again...no...I will be back.'  
  
Slowly she loosened her hand and the wind caught the little shreds of paper. She watched them fly away into the dark night sky. Then she heard him sigh.  
  
Walking over to him, all feelings of doubt disappeared. She put her hand on his shoulder, comforting him.  
  
"I miss Balamb." He said.  
  
'His voice, so strong, yet so weak.' "Yes. Me too." She answered him.  
  
He seemed to need her to say this, because he sighed deeply: "Will you both stay with me? Always? I...I can't be alone. I need my friends."  
  
He was making her promise she wouldn't leave...but she couldn't tell him so. Knowing that tomorrow...  
  
"Yes. Friends." She said, turning away, letting her hand slip off his shoulder. But her words seemed to have encouraged him, because he was smiling now.  
  
"Yeah, that's all I ned. Friends, like we always have been."  
  
She looked at him, his face alight with happiness. Taking the bracelet she held in her hand, she tied it to his wrist. He gave it a curious glance.  
  
"Friendship." She said, though her mind said differently. Quickly she stood on her toes and gave him a peck on his cheek.  
  
He whispered her name, taken by surprise. But as he looked at her he suddenly felt something he had not felt before, at least not for her. Love. Without thinking he bent down and kissed her. Long and deep. His hand subconciencely travveled down to his own pocket, taking out a box he had carried with him for such a long time. He had once meant this for the ravenhaired angel, but now he dropped to his knee and offered the box to the girl before him.  
  
"Marry me." He simply said.  
  
She smiled. 'This is what I wanted.' And without answering she put her arms around him. He got up and pulled her close against his body. She smiled and snuggled up closer to him. She took his wrist and pointed at the bracelet.  
  
"Forever bound together." She said.  
  
And he merely smiled dreamily at her. Nodding his head. Feeling he was the hapiest man alive. 


	2. chapter one: Back at the orphanage

Disclaimer: Listen, I'm a sixteen year old girl. How many chances do you think I have of owning FF8? Exactly: NONE. I don't own it so you can't sue me, good on me eh?  
  
Author's note: what I forgot to mention in the prologue was that this story is going to be packed with out of character stuff. Probably none of the characters will have the personality they have in the game, because I can't give them that personality. Either because it doesn't fit the story, or because I'm just a crappy writer. Anyway: OUT OF CHARACTER STUFF. Okay, back to the story.  
  
~ Chapter one: Back at the orphanage ~  
  
She sighed. As she opened her eyes she stared at the ceiling. Another day, another 24 hours to waste. Next to her ear the radio started playing, signalling it was seven a.m. She moaned and got up. She opened the taps of her shower and let the water fall down upon her. Softly she started singing the song that was playing on the radio. A sudden knock on her door broke her trance.  
  
"Quis, are you up?"  
  
Quickly she closed the taps, wrapped a towel around herself and ran to the door. As she opened the door she saw a blond man in front of her.  
  
Zell blushed when he saw she was only wearing a towel. Her hair was dripping wet and the water caused a wet patch to apear on the carpet.  
  
"Yes Zell? What is it?" she asked him.  
  
"I - er - I wanted to know if you were up. Remember what day it is?"  
  
She shook her head. As far as she could remember it was just a normal day. A day where she would have to teach, eat and go to sleep. That was her normal schedual anyway.  
  
Zell shook his head in disbelief. "We're goning to visit Matron! At the orphanage. Remember? We're gonna help renovate the place, get it up to scratch. So orphans can come live there again next year."  
  
Now she remembered. She, Squall, Zell, Irvine, Selphie and Seifer were going to do some paintwork and stuff, so that the place would be safe for children to live in. Rinoa, not having been part of the orphanage gang, would stay at home.  
  
Quistis thanked Zell for reminding her and closed the door. Quickly she put on her clothes, fashioned her hair into her usual style and went out to meet the others.  
  
Seifer, as usual, was leaning against the wall a bit away from the others. He still didn't quite feel at home. Mostly he missed Rajin and Fujin, but things were okay at Garden.  
  
Quistis saw him, standing alone, and somehow she felt sorry for him. But that soon changed when he sneered: "Is there something on my face Trepe?"  
  
She looked away and hid her blush. 'Why can't he call me Quistis?' she wondered. She chose to leave Seifer alone and walked over to Squall.  
  
"Looking forward to today?" she asked him. He merely nodded.  
  
She understood his silence. 'It must be difficult for him to go back, without Sis. He misses her so much.' She gave him a hug and left him on his own.  
  
"Let's go people! We've got a lot of work ahead of us!" said Selphie, who was practically jumping up and down with excitment.  
  
They all laughed and started walking to the door.  
  
"Listen guys. I don't know how you want to get there fast, but I've secured us all a nice seat on an airship. So we'll get there quick and comfortable." Seifer said.  
  
"Hey! Good idea mate!" Irvine said happily.  
  
But Seifer looked at him with a hint of disgust on his face. "I am not your...'mate'." He said icily, before walking ahead of them.  
  
"He should lose the attitude, it's not one of his best traits." Zell commented quietly.  
  
Quistis shook her head; "Let's just follow him okay? He may be a pompous git, but he still got us a ride, right?"  
  
* * *  
  
After a bumpy ride (with Selphie piloting the Ragnarok as usual) they arrived at the orphanage. Matron was already waiting for them and smiled at the sight of them.  
  
"Thank you all so much. You dont know how much this means to me...and to the children. I am very thankful."  
  
She cast a look around. "Isn't Rinoa here dear?" she asked Squall. "I had been looking forward to talking to her for a little while...oh well. You'd better het started. I won't keep you any longer." She pointed them to the tools and the paint and retreated to the beach.  
  
Squall and Zell both grabbed a hammer and went to fix the windows. Selphie pulled Irvine outside to fix the fence, which left Quistis and Seifer to do the painting. Quistis got herself a brush and started spreading the soft green paint all over the wall. Seifer grunted and started at the other end of the wall. They worked in silence. She didn't like the silence much.  
  
"So...You seemed a little...pensieve this morning." She said, in a desperate attempt to start a conversation.  
  
Seifer glared at her. "It's none of your business who or what I think about Trepe. You just get off my case, got it?"  
  
Quistis rolled her eyes. "Sheesh Seifer. I just tried to get a conversation going, this silence is driving me crazy. There's no need to bite my head off just for that. And would you stop calling me Trepe? My name is Quistis. If you need to call me anything then Quistis is my name. You got THAT?"  
  
Seifer smirked at her outbreak. He moved to the window to get some more paint. As he passed her their shoulders bumped into each other and a strange, inexplicable feeling flashed through her. She felt...she couldn't explain what she felt, so she quickly dismissed the feeling and continued her work.  
  
Seifer was staring out the window. A silvery glint in the distance had caught his eye and, eventhough he knew it wasn't her, he still couldn't help thinking about her. His girl, his sweetheart, his fiancée...gone. And after all this time, she still hadn't returned. Oh how Seifer wished the saying 'out of sight, out of heart' was true.  
  
'Damn it!' he banged his fist against the latch as a picture of him and her together on a boat came back to him. He had loved her, given her the ring and now, now that she was gone, it felt as if he had lost his heart. But somehow, something inside him said nothing could be less true.  
  
'Damn you Fu, how could you do this to me?' he hit his head against th latch and groaned.  
  
"SEIFER!" a voice behind him made him stop.  
  
"Fu-?" he whispered inaudibly, as he turned around.  
  
But Fujin wasn't there. Quistis, however, WAS there. She was glaring at him.  
  
"Seifer! What do you think you're doing? You're supposed to fix this house, not break it down. Look at the floor! You're dripping paint all over the floor! And I suppose I'll be the one to clear it up? Well?" she demanded.  
  
Seifer sighed, ran his hand through his blond hair and shrugged.  
  
"Well someone has to do it, and it's not gonna be me Tre- Quistis." he turned around and left the room, leaving a terribly aggrivated Quistis behind.  
  
"Who does that pompous jerk think he is? A prince? Don't make me laugh. Aaargh! And now I've got to clean up his mess too." She said furiously to an empty room.  
  
Just as she had begun cleaning up Matron turned her head around the door.  
  
"Quistis dear, are you coming outside? I've made us all lunch."  
  
Quistis smiled and put down her stuff. She followed Matron to the beach where all the others were sitting on a blanket.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing the prologue of this story. Three reviews in less than a week is really a lot for one of my stories. Anyway, thank you:  
  
Verdanii  
  
Hope  
  
CelestialStarLight  
  
I hope you liked this chapter as much as you did the first one!  
  
~Raven55 


	3. chapter two: Memories

Disclaimer: Listen, I'm a sixteen year old girl. How many chances do you think I have of owning FF8? Exactly: NONE. I don't own it so you can't sue me, at least that's the positive side of it.  
  
Author's note: wow...4 reviews in less than a day! THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!!!! And this new chapter starts exactly where the other one left off.  
  
~ Chapter two: Memories ~  
  
Before she opened the basket, Matron held out a camera.  
  
"I'd like to take a picture of you all."  
  
The others huddled together and smiled for the photograph. Quistis felt a hand on her shoulder and she knew that is was Seifer's. Again that strange feeling raced through her mind. She smiled at the camera, but as soon as the picture ahd been taken she moved away, shaking her head, shaking the feeling away.  
  
'It's the heat.' She told herself. 'Just the heat and the work. That's making you tired and that's why you're not thinking straight.'  
  
After lunch Matron asked their attention for one last time.  
  
"I went through my archives a few days ago, and I found something I thought you all should have. I hope you like it." she handed each of them a small, thin present. As they unwrapped it they saw a picture of them when they had been small. They were sitting in the sand as the had done a second ago. Almost exactly the same. Selphie immediately ran to Matron and gave her a big hug. Quistis carefully pocketed the photo.  
  
"Alright then guys, I think we're done here. Let's go home." Squall said in his usual business-like voice.  
  
Before they left the cottage he turned to Matron again.  
  
"If you ever need us, just say so. I am very happy with the picture. It brings back memories we had long forgotten. Thank you." He hugged her. "And, if you see her, give my love to Sis okay? Both of you can come by whenever you want. The door is always open."  
  
Matron smiled and nodded. "Go Squall, the others are waiting for you." And she gave him a small push in the direction of the Ragnarok.  
  
Quistis had already taken a seat and was staring out infront of her. Seifer and Zell came walking in and seated themselves as well. Within seconds Zell was already up and walking again and was talking to Selphie at the cockpit. Seifer took off his long trenchcoat and wiped his forehead with his arm. He felt something brush against his forehead and looked to see what it was. A little bracelet with gray and blue colours was dangling around his wrist. A sudden flash of memory hit him.  
  
* * * * * FLASHBACK * * * * *  
  
He was standing on deck at night. The sea wind brushing his face. A hand on his shoulder told him Fujin was standing next to him.  
  
'Rajin must be asleep then.' He thought "I miss Balamb." He said with a longing voice.  
  
She nodded understandingly. "YES. ME TOO."  
  
"Fu...will you both stay with me? You and Rajin? Always? I...I can't be alone. I need my friends."  
  
Fujin removed her hand from his shoulder and stared out into the sea. The wind playing with her silver hair.  
  
"YES. FRIENDS." She said.  
  
Seifer smiled. "Yeah, the posse. That's all I need. Friends, like we have always been."  
  
Nothing had to change. But it did. Fujin suddenly tied something around his wrist. As Seifer looked he saw a small bracelet.  
  
"FRIENDSHIP."  
  
She bent over and gave him a peck on his cheek.  
  
"Fu?"  
  
But as he looked at her, he felt something strange. And the next moment they were locked in a passionate kiss. The next thing Seifer remembered was asking her to marry him, giving her the ring he had once meant for Rinoa. Fujin had not answered him but simply put her arms around him. She pointed at the bracelets.  
  
"FOREVER BOUND TOGETHER."  
  
* * * * * END OF FLASHBACK * * * * *  
  
he smiled at the bracelet, but turned his eyes away in grief too. Why had he done it? Ever since that night, he felt something he hadn't really known before. It didn't seem right. Violently he shook his head. He noticed someone was staring at him. Their eyes met. Quistis noticed he saw her and noticed what she had been doing. Quickly she averted her eyes. The journey home was continued in total silence.  
  
When they got back to Garden, Quistis quickly made her way back to her dorm. She sat down on her bed and took the photo out of her pocket. She smiled at the sight of the happy faces. The only one that wasn't smiling was Squall. She wondered why. She looked around her room for a frame to put the photograph in, but couldn't find one, so she put it under her pillow instead and left for the cafeteria.  
  
Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, Seifer and Irvine were already there. They almost always had dinner together and they had their own reserved table near a window. Quistis took a seat next to Irvine and ordered her usual drink. Squall was showing the picture to Rinoa and was talking to her in a hushed voice.  
  
Seifer was staring out the window, not paying attention to his food or the conversations at the table. He was touching the bracelet under the table as picures of her were appearing before his eyes. He sighed. Then he noticed the table had gone quiet. He looked around and saw the rest was staring at him.  
  
"What?" he asked in a slightly agrivated.  
  
"Well, you're so quiet. It isn't you...are you okay?" Selphie asked.  
  
He glared at them. "What do you mean?"  
  
Quistis looked concerned: "You aren't acting like yourself. What's wrong? You can tell us."  
  
He got up and stared at them all. "What do you care? Just...leave me alone! Get off my back!!!" his voice was angry and mixed with tears. He stormed off to his dorm.  
  
He ran through the corridors and slammed his door shut behind him, falling face down on his bed. Tears were making his pillow wet. He looked up and saw the picture on his bedside table. He sniffed a few last times and blew his nose in a handkerchief. He noticed his proud smile on the picture. So proud. So different from how he felt right now. He couldn't stand the happy smiles and angrily stuffed the photograph under his pillow.  
  
He changed into his pyjamas and crawled into bed. Then he looked at the bracelet again, and took it off. He hand't taken it off since she had given it to him. But he didn't want it to remind him again this night. A light slumber caught him and his eyes closed.  
  
"Wait for me! I'm not as fast as you are! Wait up!" a little girl was running through the sand, up to a little cottage. She ran into the garden and saw a boy there. He was sitting on the ground with his back to her.  
  
"Seifer, don't be angry." The girl said as she took a seat next to him.  
  
But the boy was still angry. "I don't want him to go. The group will fall apart. He'll forget about all of us and someday all the others will find a family and I'll be left on my own. I hate him."  
  
"But Seifer, he doesn't WANT to go."  
  
Seifer looked up at the girl. "He doesn't?"  
  
"No." The girl replied. "He wants to stay here, with us. And he won't forget us."  
  
The boy finally stopped looking angry. "Quisty, you won't leave too will you? I need friends. You guys are the only friends I have."  
  
The girl smiled at him. She put her hand out and said: "Pinky promise!"  
  
They locked their pinkies and she said: "I promise I will never leave voluntarily and I promise I will never forget you."  
  
Seifer smiled and repeated the same sentence. "Now that we've sworn this pinky promise, we'll have to keep it!" he said happily.  
  
The little girl smiled back at him. "I've got a present for you. It's a really late birthday present, but I had to save up money before I could buy it for you."  
  
She took a small present out of her pocket and handed it to him. He unwrapped it and found a silver chain with a small plate bit in the middle.  
  
"...is this a dogchain?" he asked her with wonder.  
  
She giggled: "No silly, it's a necklace for you. Turn it around." He shrugged and did so. A messaged was inscribed.  
  
"You have to always wear it." she stood up and put it around his neck. "Do you like it?"  
  
he nodded and smiled at her. "Wow Quisty...thanks!" he stood up and hugged her. "It's great."  
  
"I mean it. I really do." She said.  
  
"Children, are you coming? We're waiting for you at the beach." The voice of a young woman came from the door. The boy and the girl let go of each other and looked at the woman.  
  
"Yes Matron, we're coming." They walked towards the beach.  
  
He grabbed her hand: "Thanks again. It's great."  
  
She beamed at him. They ran and ran until their friends came into sight. Behind the two of them came Matron. She was watching them and smiled to herself.  
  
'How happy those children are. They are all meant to stay together, I know it. They will meet again.' "Come now children, I would like to take a picture of you together."  
  
The kids huddled together. Seifer touched the necklace and felt really proud. He would wear it. Always.  
  
"Okay kids...ready? And..."  
  
FLASH  
  
The radio was playing.  
  
'For Hyne's sake...' he thought. "Does this radio always have to play CRAPPY MUSIC?" he yelled angrily.  
  
He stood up and walked to the mirror in the bathroom. Scratching his head, his eyes fell upon the necklace he had always worn. He raised his hand and touched it. Funny. He had forgotten about the orphanage, forgotten how he had gotten it...and he had never wondered about it either.  
  
"But it was Quistis all that time ago..." he said softly. Never had he taken it off.  
  
Suddenly it hit him. He took off the chain as fast as he could and stared at it. he looked at the inside of the little silver plate. He smiled. That was how it had always been. Friends. He read it again.  
  
'I won't forget you ~ Quisty'  
  
A window blew open and shut with a loud bang. He looked up, feeling caught. Quickly he put it around his neck again and gor dressed. As he grabbed his watch from the bedside table his fingers brushed against the bracelet he had left there. He hesitated but picked it up.  
  
"I wont forget YOU either Fu....I hate you...but I love you so much."  
  
He tied it around his wrist again. Immediately she came back to his mind again. He shook his head violently and left his dorm.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
that was my second chapter. Isn't it sweet how he got that necklace from Quistis? That's what I think anyway. Well, there's an arguement coming up in the next chapter, and Seifer's gonna find something. Please R&R people! I don't know when the next chapter will be up, because I've got a REAL busy schedual, but I WILL put another chapter up in the not to distant futur. But don't stop from reviewing ;) . And ofcourse I am gonna thank everyone who reviewd this story up till now.  
  
Sickness in Salvation: well, I didn't explain how Seifer got back to Balamb, because it's not that important to the story. At least not yet, maybe it will be later so I might write something about it later.  
  
CelestialStarLight: It will get even more interesting! At least, that's what I'm hoping for.  
  
Verdanii: well, I like Seifer a lot as wel, but I'm afraid he's not going to be a badass in this little fic. I hate to amit it, but everytime I use Seifer as one of my main characters, he ends up as a real mushy romantic and stuff. But he IS cute as this character isn't he?  
  
Shampoo: I hoped you liked this chapter as well ^_^  
  
Sailorjr5: I hoped you liked this chappy, even though it's probably just as short as the others, and, to answer your question, I've seen Angel once or twice, but I don't watch it regularly. And now I'm gonna ask you why you asked me, because I'm very curious why you asked me this question. ^_^  
  
Well, that's al I've got to say for now. See you at the next chapter!  
  
~Raven55 


	4. chapter three: Happy Times

Disclaimer: Listen, I'm a sixteen year old girl. How many chances do you think I have of owning FF8? Exactly: NONE. I don't own it so you can't sue me, at least that's the positive side of it.  
  
AN: Sorry I was too lazy to spellcheck...but I just didn't have the time to. I'm in the middle of a testweek at school now, so I hope you lot review a lot so that I don't feel down to much ;)  
  
~ Chapter three: Happy times ~  
  
Quistis was sitting in her room. A book was on her lap. She hadn't gotten very far. All she could think about was how Seifer had exploded last night. She had seen the tears hiding behind his eyes. But what could upset him this much? He had been like that for the last few days and she knew no explanation. She picked up her pillow and grabbed the photograph. Happy kids. Happy smiles. Happy times. The heat was unbearable, so she grabbed her book and went for a walk.  
  
She continued reading while walking and suddenly she bumped into someone and fell to the floor. She scrambled up and looked who it was. Seifer. (AN: how obvious was THAT! ;D )  
  
"Oh, hey Seifer...sorry."  
  
She stuck out her hand to help him up and he took it.  
  
"You okay Quisty?"  
  
She nodded...and blushed.  
  
'Quisty? That was my name when I was a little girl.'  
  
He looked away. 'You idiot!' he called himself. 'How can you call her that?'  
  
"Seifer...I know there's something wrong. Please tell me. I'm your friend." Quistis pleaded.  
  
He wanted to tell her, to confide in her, but somehow the wrong words came out. "Jusr look where you're going next time Trepe. I won't go so easy on you next time."  
  
Her face went from compassion to anger. "FINE! Next time you need a friend, don't come knocking on my door!"  
  
She stormed of to the garden outside. 'Who does he think he is? For Hyne's sake, he should know better than to push his friends away.' She rushed past a few students and accidentally bumped into one of them. "That's going on your record Ainsley!" she breathed heavily.  
  
The poor kid looked distrought. "But Instructor, I didn't do anything!"  
  
Quistis didn't hear him. She just ran outside, into the garden. She didn't look where she was going and tripped over a rock and fell on the grass. She panted and didn't get up. She just pulled her knees up and stayed on the ground, in between the flowers.  
  
'That's the second time today.' She thought with a weak little smile.  
  
Soft footsteps behind her halted. "Trepe..." Then he sighed. "Quistis, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I don't know why I-"  
  
"WILL SEIFER ALMASY PLEASE REPORT TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE?" Xu's voice sounded through the speakers.  
  
He sighed again.. "I really am sorry Quistis...I gotta go now...bye."  
  
She inhaled again when he had left. 'Why does he have to be so mean...and why does it hurt me so much.'  
  
She let herself fall back into the grass and stared up at the sky. Hyne it was hot. The heat made her feel lazy. The smell of the flowers wasn't helping either.  
  
'Oh Hyne...why do you confuse me like this Seifer. You insensitive bastard.' She muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
Seifer strode out of the elevator, his coat billowing behind him. He wanted to burst into the office, but Xu stopped him.  
  
"Seifer...Mister Almasy, you'll have to wait your turn. The Headmaster is still busy talking with the representative from Dollet."  
  
She manouvered him into a chair.  
  
"A representative from Dollet? Why? Howcome?" He asked surprised.  
  
Xu took her seat behind her desk: "There has been a revolution in Dollet. A struggle for power within the gouvernement and now a new leader has taken his seat in the city. The representative has come to negotiate the terms of friendship between our two cities. These negotiations are very important, this new self-apointed leader has been able to gather a large army and we don't want to get on the wrong foot with them. So, if the opertunity arises for you to talk with this person, please try to hold your sharp tongue okay?"  
  
Seifer leaned back. 'A representative? New leader in Dollet...interesting.' He straightened his collar "So what am I doing here? I've got better things to do." A mental image of Quistis swam before his eyes. A Quistis who was running away from him. He quickly dismissed the image.  
  
Xu didn't answer him and returned to reading the document on her desk.  
  
A buzz sounded from a little box on her desk.  
  
"Xu, please send him in now."  
  
She stood up quietly and opened the door. "Mister Almasy...inside please."  
  
He stared at her. "Why so formal?" he mouthed.  
  
She ignored this and shoved him inside, closing the door behind him. Seifer straightened his coat and turned around to see who was standing next to Cid. His eyes opened wide. This wasn't real. He took a step forward, uncertain. But then he threw all caution to the wind, ran forward and closed her in his arms.  
  
Softly she said his name. "SEIFER..."  
  
He started crying silently into her shoulder. She let him hold her close and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Ahem..." Cid coughed. "I realise that you are old friends, but can we please get back to our conversation?" he opted carefully.  
  
Seifer wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve and released the girl.  
  
"YES. FINISHED."  
  
Cid nodded and looked at her. "Yes...alright. Let me think about your terms and you think about ours. Then we can arange another meeting to decide upon the final terms."  
  
She bowed. "AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"Mister Almasy, would you be so kind to keep this young lady entertained the time she is here? Show her around and things like that. I'm afraid that I simply don't have the time. Now. If you'll both excuse me...? He waved towards the door, motioing them outside.  
  
Fujin stared at the floor not daring to look the tall man next to her in the eyes. Seifer was still taking in her presence. Her hair, her face, her clothes. She had come back. Finally she had come back.  
  
"Fujin..." they stoppednear the entrance of the Main Hall. "Fujin please."  
  
He took her hands, lifting her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes.  
  
"Why...why did you leave...I missed you so much. I love you. But...you went, without a note, without a message. Not a word. Ll this time."  
  
She looked away, taking a step back.  
  
"SEIFER...I HAD TO. MY FATHER."  
  
He stepped closer, putting his arms around her waist. His head felt dizzy, fuzzy.  
  
"What was wrong?"  
  
"NOTHING. HE LEADS DOLLET. I LEAD THE ARMY. I HAD TO HELP HIM. SEIFER... UNDERSTAND...PLEASE..."  
  
he nodded reamily. "Yeah, it's okay...wait a sec...YOU ran the armed revolution? Your dad is the new leader? You left...to help him, you left for this...I...I understand. But...Fujin...what about us?"  
  
She traced his face with her finger.  
  
"YOU?" she asked him.  
  
He nodded sincerely. "Yes! I love you. Ever since that night, on the boat, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. Do you remember that night?"  
  
She blushed and nodded. She fumbled for his wrist and felt the bracelet there.  
  
She smiled adn mumbled. "GOOD."  
  
'Good?' He thought. 'Why good? Oh well, maybe the thing means a lot to her.'  
  
She gently rested her head against his chest. He held her close him, feeling her warmth against his body.  
  
"LOVE." She said. "I LOVE YOU."  
  
His heart flooded with happiness. "You do?"  
  
She smiled at him. "ALWAYS HAVE."  
  
"I never knew...I never...not until...but that doesnt'matter anymore. I love you Fujin."  
  
A jolt of electricity went through his body. 'Love?' a little voice in him asked. 'You never concidered loving her at all. She was just part of the Posse.'  
  
Seifer shook his head and ignored this voice. Fujin looked into his eyes. Slowly she brought her hand up to his face and a ring sparkled at her finger. The glittering little trinket blew away all the doubt Seifer had. He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. Hungrily she put her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. This sudden movement confused Seifer, but the confusion disapeared quickly. Her lips tasted of honey.  
  
She released him after a few moments and smiled. "I HAVE TO GO SEIFER." She sighed. Her face alight with happiness.  
  
She started to walk away but he stopped her, grapping her wrist.  
  
"Fujin, you can't leave...not now! I just found you again. I'm not letting you go."  
  
She turned to him. "SEIFER..." she tried.  
  
But he shook his head: "No! How can you tell me you're leaving again, when you told me you love me only moments before."  
  
She took his hand. "QUIET. PLEASE. I'M NOT LEAVING." She said.  
  
"But where-"  
  
"HOTEL."  
  
Then it dawned on him. "Oh...so...you're not leaving? That's great!"  
  
He picked her up and twirled her around. She giggled. She gave him a kiss and left him standing by the Main Hall, to go to the hotel in Balamb.  
  
Seifer's heart flooded with happiness. He turned around and happily walked back inside.  
  
'Oh damn! I totally forgot about Quistis! She's still mad at me...oh well, never mind now."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
And that was my third chapter! See you with a new chapter very soon, with a little bit of luck that is...but I think I'll manage. ^_^ Anyway, thank you all again reviewers! It really means a lot to me if people review. So, please klick that tiny button at the bottom of the page and tell me what you think about the story. But ofcourse a special thank you goes sout to the people who already reviewd this fic:  
  
Sickness in Salvation: ^_^ I just thought that the necklace had to come from SOMEWHERE, and who better than Quistis? They're sweet together huh?  
  
Platinum Angel1: Thank you for the sweet review! I am SO happy that you're gonna read my fic eventhough you vowed not to read a Seifer/Quistis fic. That means a lot to me. Anyway, there are some chapters filled with Seifer/Fujin sweetness, so that won't be to hard for you to read. ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Shorty38: I agree. Seifer and Quistis belong together! But I kinda like Seifer and Selphie together as well. The make a cute couple too. If you like that as well, maybe you could try reading one of myother fics, Forbidden Love, because that's a total Seifer/Selphie fic. But I hope you'll continue reading this fic too, though ;)  
  
Anyway, that's all from me for now, I'm off to school now to get on with all the test I've got to do this week. YAY! Only two tests to go: Dutch today and English tomorow! Phew, I can't wait to get back to writing stories without having to check my watch everytime beacues I've got that little twinge of guilt because I should be studying. So hope every reader feels a wee bit sorry for me and reviews to keep me a bit happy. (Was that a really lame excuse to ask you all to review?) Anyway, please just review, that would make me really happy.  
  
~Raven55 


	5. chapter four: I don't care do I?

Disclaimer: Listen, I'm a sixteen year old girl. How many chances do you think I have of owning FF8? Exactly: NONE. I don't own it so you can't sue me, at least that's the positive side of it.  
  
AN: And again I'd like to thank EVERYONE WHO REVIEWD! A list of names is at the bottom! But the only way to get on that list is if you review. So this is what you must do: you read this chapter, and then you press the lovely little button at the bottom and then you tell ME what YOU think about this chappy! See? It's not thet difficult. So just R&R! PLEASE!!!! Well, I noticed the spellmistakes I had made in the last chapter just after I had posted it and I was too lazy to correct them, so I left them in, but they still annoy the hell out of me so I spellchecked this chapter again. ^_^  
  
~ Chapter four: "I don't care...Do I?" ~  
  
Quistis smelled the flowers. 'What a powerful scent they have.' She thought. 'Almost unreal.'  
  
The sun was shining bright, warming her face. Next to her on the ground was her book. Her book! She sat up and tried to grab it, but someone had beaten her to it. She stared up to see who it was and saw his face.  
  
"Give that back." She said coldly as she turned away from him.  
  
He sighed heavily. "Come on Quistis, don't be like that. I said I was sorry and I meant it too. So please don't be angry with me okay?"  
  
He walked over to her and made her look him in the eyes.  
  
"Who says I'm angry? I'd have to care to be angry...who says I care? I DON'T CARE SEIFER!" she yelled angrily as she forced his hands to let go of her shoulders.  
  
But he didn't let go. "Quistis...you do care...you know it, I know it. You DO care...and...so do I."  
  
She stepped back. "You what?!" she snapped.  
  
He stepped closer, leaving almost no air between the two of them. Softly he caressed her face with his finger. She shivered under his touch. Their breaths mingled and even though she didn't quite understand, she didn't care about that. She liked it. Suddenly his face closed in.  
  
"You know you want it." He whispered.  
  
And she nodded. Yes. She wanted it. And he knew.  
  
"Yes..." she whispered.  
  
A smile played across his face. "Okay then." He whispered back.  
  
And before she had even realised that this would happen, their mouthes connected. There was no hesitation in her mind. She parted her lips. Just as she could feel that she would die without his kiss, he drew back. Her eyes immediately caught his, asking him why he had stopped. He smirked.  
  
"You'll see." He whispered.  
  
The sunlight was suddenly less warm and a cloud was blocking the rays of light. She looked up into the sky. When she looked back Seifer had gone. A cold wind started up and she shivered. Somewhere in the distance music started playing. She sat up straight and opened her eyes.  
  
The alarm clock next to her bed told her that it was 07:00 a.m. (AN: yeah, I know. A dream; how clichée. Don't you just love a good old clichée like that?) Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she remembered her dream. Immediately she ran to the bathroom and splashed a glass of freezing cold water in her face.  
  
'You did not dream that Quistis Trepe. You did not dream that.'  
  
She stumbled back into her bedroom and dressed. As she was combing her hair she noticed something on the floor. A little envelope adressed to her. She picked it up and opened it. It was from Matron. The photograph she had taken that day at the orphanage was inside. She saw Seifer, with his hand on her shoulder. She threw the photograph against the wall and ran out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Zell was walking through Garden, on his way to the Quad. In his hand he was holding a photograph. Now and then he would look at it and smile.  
  
The smell of the cafeteria distracted him and lured him inside. 5 minutes later he came outside again, a steaming hotdog in his hands. As he wanted to take the first bite, something caught his eye. 20 meters ahead of him he saw a girl, a strangely familiar girl. Short silvery hair waving behind her.  
  
"Hey isn't that..."  
  
She waved at someone and suddenly Seifer appeared out of nowhere and hugged her. Seifer and the girl walked towards the Quad together, Seifer having his arm around the girl's waist. Zell grinned.  
  
'Seifer has a girlfriend. Seifer has a girlfriend.' He muttered to himself in an annoying little voice.  
  
He continued his walk to the Quad, which happened to be the same way Seifer and the girl were going. They didn't notice him at all. When he finally got to the Quad, Selphie was sitting on the stage, her legs dangling above the floor. She and Irvine were looking at a photograph.  
  
Zell ran towards them, past Seifer and the girl.  
  
"Hey guys! Did you get the photograph from Matron as well?"  
  
"Yeah! Look at this!" Selphie took out the old photograph and held it next to the new one. "See? It's almost exactly the same! We were in the exact same places as we were in when Matron took the picture all those years ago!" they started laughing.  
  
Zell turned around. "Where are the others?"  
  
Selphie shrugged. "Well, Quisty is over there." She pointed. "She's been a bit sulky all morning. Just staring out in front of her. I don't know where Rinoa and Squall are and-"  
  
"Hey everyone." Seifer cut in.  
  
"Oh hey Seifer." Selphie replied without tearing her eyes away from the photograph.  
  
"HELLO."  
  
Zell, Irvine and Selphie snapped up.  
  
"Fujin???" they asked unbelievingly.  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"Wow, that must've been.ages! How are you?"  
  
Fujin shrugged. "FINE."  
  
"But what are you doing here? Why have you come back?" Irvine asked curiously.  
  
Fujin looked at Seifer. "EXPLAIN." She said.  
  
He nodded, faced his friends and explained the situation. Selphie looked pensive and said:  
  
"So your father is the new leader of Dollet and you're here to negotiate friendship with Balamb? I never knew there had been a civil war-thingy in Dollet. Wow, that really surprises me."  
  
Quistis had now joined them and was surprised too. "Long time no see Fujin." She said as she extended her hand. Fujin took it and greeted her.  
  
Quistis looked back at Seifer. She hated him for being so damn good looking. She cursed herself under her breath.  
  
'You don't like him okay? It was just a stupid dream.' Said a voice. But another one contradicted. 'Yeah, well if you DON'T like him, then why do you feel so strange around him. Admit it. You like him.' She ignored these thoughts and stared out in front of her again.  
  
"Quistis, you okay? You look a bit...out of it." Seifer's voice sounded from far away.  
  
Suddenly somebody was shaking her back and forth. "Quistis?"  
  
"Yes, what's wrong?"  
  
Seifer pushed her down on a chair. "You looked like you were going to faint."  
  
She smiled faintly. 'How can I faint when you're in the room?' 'See! You DO like him!' 'So what if I do? It's never hurt anyone to like somone has it?' she blushed. "Just deep in my thoughts." She said to the others. "No need to worry. I'm fine."  
  
Rinoa and Squall finally entered the Quad and joined them. Immediately Rinoa started squeeling.  
  
"Oh!!! Wow what a beautiful ring! Fujin, who's the lucky one then?"  
  
The others looked from Rinoa to Fujin and to the ring on her finger.  
  
"Ring?" Zell asked curiously.  
  
Fujin blushed. So did Seifer. He put his arm around her waist and beamed at them: "Well...I'm the lucky guy! Fujin and I have been engaged for quiet a while now. I proposed to her the day before she left. So...that would be...3 months? Somehting like that. I thought I had lost her, but finally she came back. So when we decide a date, we'll get married!" Seifer smiled proudly.  
  
The others started congratulating them immediately, giving Seifer a friendly punch on the shoulder, hugging, shaking hands.  
  
Quistis felt dizzy all of a sudden. 'En...engaged?' She sat down, preventing she'd faint. Her heart aching though she did not want to admit it. She heard his voice again, felt his eyes resting on her.  
  
"Quistis, are you sure you're okay?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah...just really happy for you guys." She muttered vaguely. "Sorry I've got to fo I..."  
  
She got up and left them. As quick as her legs would allow she ran bak to her dorm. Another dizzy spell played up as she punched the code to her dorm and she got to her bed just in time before her legs gave way. Moaning she sat down, clasping her head. It was hurting her, but her heart ached even more.  
  
'Stop this stupidity at once Quistis. You do not love Seifer. You don't even like him. He's an arrogant, egocentric bastard and...he's engaged.' But she didn't mean it. She liked him. A lot. She loved him.  
  
'Why though? I don't even know him that well.' 'Shut up you silly cow, you know it doesn't work like that. Anyway, if you really DO love him, then you've got a problem.'  
  
She got up and ran to the toilet. A sudden feeling of nausea had gotten hold of her as she saw an image of Fujin and Seifer, hand in hand, before her eyes again.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Thanks to ALL the reviewers! YOU ALL RULE!!!  
  
Sickness in Salvation  
  
Firess Ifrit Devil  
  
Juliet3  
  
CelestialStarLight  
  
Verdanii  
  
I never actually had people who really reviewd practically ALL the chapters of one fic, so I am really really happy that this fic is doing so well. I've written about thirteen chapters by hand already and it's not done yet! So you all keep reviewing and I'll keep posting chapters, how's that for a fair trade eh? ~Raven55 


	6. chapter five: First meeting

Disclaimer: Listen, I'm a sixteen year old girl. How many chances do you think I have of owning FF8? Exactly: NONE. I don't own it so you can't sue me, at least that's the positive side of it.  
  
AN: I've been a good girl and spellchecked AGAIN! Yay for me...thank you's are at the bottom again as usual.  
  
~ Chapter five: First meeting ~  
  
Only her eyes were visible over the top of her book. She sat in the library, but with a different purpose then most people. She had come here to study but after a while she had heard the familiar rustling of a trenchcoat coming from the door. Seifer and Fujin had sat down at a table and were going through different wedding magazines.  
  
Fujin was concentrating on the magazines but Seifer was just busy concentrating on his fiancée. He was taking in her profile, her scent, the colour of her eyes, everything. Now and then she would smile at him and he would smile back. Seifer had his arm around her waist and gave her affectionate pecks on her cheek every so often.  
  
As she saw this, Quistis felt her heart hurting even more than it had done the day before. It felt like little by little her heart was crumbling down.  
  
Seifer suddenly turned around, as if he felt Quistis' eyes burning in his back.  
  
"Hey Quistis, how are you? You look a bit pale."  
  
For a moment her heart had fluttered, like a butterfly that's trying to fly with a broken wing, as she heard him utter her name. But his impersonal question hurt her again, more than a cold dagger could have done.  
  
"I'm fine." She snapped, more harsh then she had intended.  
  
With a loud snap she closed her book and stormed out of the library. Seifer stared at her, surprised by her reaction. He felt a hand on his shoulder and immediately his focus was on Fujin again.  
  
"LET'S LEAVE." She said. "OUTSIDE."  
  
He nodded dreamily, following her outside the building. They sat down together in the grass and watched the students walk by.  
  
"Remember when we first met?" He asked her soflty, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
  
She nodded. "YES. SO LONG AGO."  
  
* * * * * FLASHBACK * * * * *  
  
"All the new students must report at the entrance hall." A voice sounded through the intercom.  
  
Seifer came walking in and saw a group of boys at the gate. "Hi guys." He said in a cheery voice.  
  
But they all glared at him. "Who are you?" "He must be a new guy." "We don't talk to new guys. We've been here for a year already. We're better than you. Go away." They said to him.  
  
Seifer felt angry and retorted: "If you guys are so much better than me, then show me."  
  
The boys looked at him, not understanding what he meant. Seifer sighed.  
  
"I want you guys to fight me. To see who's better."  
  
The boys laughed. "Why waste our time on you? We don't have to prover ourselves."  
  
"Fine...be chicken." Seifer said, shrugging his shoulder.  
  
One of the boys snapped around and strode over to him. "What did you call me?" he hissed. "You'll pay for that!"  
  
He reached for his weapon, but before he had even gotten a decent grip on it, Seifer had punched him in the stommach. This punch was soon followed by another punch in the stommach and one in his face. The boy fell over and crawled away.  
  
"You're nuts!" he yelled.  
  
Seifer laughed. "Yes I am. But remember the I was also the one who won."  
  
The other boys had slowly moved away and were nowhere in sight. Seifer grinned and waited for the other first-years to arrive.  
  
* * *  
  
He was walking through the corridors of Garden when he heard a faint yelling.  
  
"STOP! GO AWAY!."  
  
He ran over to see what was happening, mildly interested to see a fight. A young girl was slouched on the floor. The same group of boys from earlier that day were standing around her, pushing her around. He wanted to keep on walking, thinking she could and should defend herself properly. It was a millitary academy for Hyne's sake. But suddenly he saw something that made him feel sorry for her. The girl had only one eye. The other was covered with a patch.  
  
"Freak!" "Cyclops!" "Sissy girl!"  
  
She was fighting back the tears, burning behind her eyes. When she saw Seifer, standing there, she begged him for help.  
  
"PLEASE." She said. "HELP."  
  
Seifer nodded, pittying the girl. He took a step forward and yelled: "Stop it! At once!"  
  
The boys didn't look around. "Keep on moving pal, none of your business."  
  
Seifer carefully selected hsi victim and hissed in his ear: "Stop it, or I'll make it my business. Would you like to see my fist? You'll remember it from this morning."  
  
The boy snapped around, but immediately went pale. "G-G-Guys...t-that's the one from earlier!" he was shaking.  
  
Seifer grinned. "Indeed I am. Now if you'll give the lady some space...thank you." He took the girl's hand and pulled her up. "Now, you all scram. And don't let me see you bother anyone again. Got that?"  
  
They nodded, turned and ran as fast as they could. The girl was brushing the dust from her clothes. She extended her hand.  
  
"THANKS."  
  
Seifer smiled. "No prob. They were just a bunch of bullies. My name is Seifer."  
  
"FUJIN." She mumbled.  
  
"Nice to meet you Fujin. Are you okay? I'll take you to the infirmary."  
  
She smiled thankfully.  
  
* * * * * END OF FLASHBACK * * * * *  
  
"I never would have imagined we would get this far." He mumbled. "I never would've thought we'd eventually get married. Funny how things turn out eh?"  
  
She stared out in front of her. "YES. FUNNY."  
  
Seifer got up and stretched. "Fu...I'm going inside. You can read those magazines if you want to, you're better at stuff like that anyway."  
  
He kissed her and walked back inside. Fujin smiled. As she looked at the ring, a victorious feeling took hold of her.  
  
'Marriage.' She thought. 'Exactly how I wanted it.'  
  
She got up and stared out into the plaines. The wind running through her hair. She reached into into her pocket and got something out. It was a small bracelet, blue and grey. Another victorious smile played across her face as she held it up to the light and caressed it lovingly.  
  
'Forever bound together.' That's what she had said. And she had been so right. But then again, it wasn't like she hadn't known it would turn out like this.  
  
"BOUND." She said again.  
  
A cold gust of wind made her shiver. She put the bracelet back in her pocket and made her way back to the hotel in Balamb.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Okay, this might be my stupidest chapter yet...but if you all liked it then I guess it's okay. And again: my gratitude goes out to all the nice people who review this sory, so here's the list again!!!!! The guys are the best!  
  
Verdanii: Yeah, can you imagine...the one you fancy being taken...must really really hurt like hell.  
  
SaMmi SnEeze: yeah, you just gotta feel sorry for poor lil' Quisty eh? I'm flattered that this fic motivated you to change your own story.  
  
Firess Ifrit Devil: well, here's the update you wanted, I hope it's as good as the last chappy, but in my own opinion, this is my weakest chapter up till now....Anyway, hope you liked it.  
  
Sickness in Salvation': I know what you mean, I can't picture them together that well either. Somehow they don't really...fit together or something. And I know that the whole feeling thing came a bit quick for Quistis, but it was the only way. I didn't want it to get too boring, so I had to speed it up a little. But thank you for reviewing again, and I hope that you liked this chappy as well.  
  
Well there's not much more for me to say except: People who read, but don't review; it's time to change the habbit of a lifetime! See that cute little button atthe bottom of the page? Yes, that one. Click it...no, CLICK it. Yes. Good! Now type what you thought about the story so far...good reader! ^_^ thank you all! ~Raven55 


	7. chapter six: Tears

Disclaimer: Listen, I'm a sixteen year old girl. How many chances do you think I have of owning FF8? Exactly: NONE. I don't own it so you can't sue me, at least that's the positive side of it.  
  
AN: My parents think I spend to much time writing this story...like hell. I'll keep writing it anyway. So, I'll just have to do the writing and typing in my spare hours when I'm at school. Somehow I'll get it done. I've written the ending! I stayed up late last night to write the last chapter and it's finally done! The story is about 98 pages and in total there are 18 chapters PLUS the prologue. But that's all on paper. So, I'll just have to hurry up typing it all! Until then, have fun with this chapter. Peace out.  
  
~ Chapter six: Tears ~  
  
Quistis was storming through the Training Centre. Tears on her cheeks, anger inside her head, pain in her heart.  
  
"Why!" she shouted angrily.  
  
She sat down on the ground, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. Her sobs filling the emptyness of the Training Centre, luring monsters to her. A sudden attack from a Gnat surprised her and her tears blocked her Laser Eye attack. But as she evaded it's attack, she was ready to kill it with one lash of her whip.  
  
When it died, she gave it one last kick. Another Gnat jumped out and gave her a heavy dose of sleeping powder straight in her face. Sinking to her knees she saw just one thing. Someone jumped out and cast an Esuna on her. She jumped back up again and was surprised to see her 'resquer'. A long gunblade shimmering in his hand.  
  
"Squall...what are YOU doing here?" she asked him.  
  
He shrugged and killed the monster. "Just passing through. I'm on my way to a meeting with Cid and the Dollet representative. Boring really so I was just trying to blow of some steam."  
  
He examined her face more closely. "Are you okay? How can you let a Gnat use sleeping powder on you. Normally that NEVER happens."  
  
She shrugged. "Just not focussed enough. Never mind. I'll let you go to that meeting now. I just feel I need to kill something so training is the best idea eh?"  
  
He shrugged again. Hyne how annoying that shrug could be. He always did that if he wasn't really listening or if he didn't really wanted to talk to you. She watched him turn around and walk away.  
  
She listened to the sound of the door closing and she was on her own again. Deciding she didn't want another monster on her back she made her way to the Secret Area and curled up in a corner. A nice quiet little spot for her to sit, without having to worry about someone overhearing her.  
  
At least that's what she hoped. But at that moment someone came in. The person walked to the small wall overlooking Garden.  
  
'Hyne!' Quistis thought. 'Even here I can't be left alone.'  
  
She crept out of her little corner and tried to walk away silently. But the person heard her somehow and turned around.  
  
"Quistis! I didn't know you were here. Didn't see you when I walked in."  
  
She stopped, closed her eyes. She couldn't turn around and face him. He would see her, he would see her tears behind her eyes, he would ask her if something was wrong.  
  
'Hyne, make this go away. I beg of you.' She prayed silently.  
  
Seifer frowned when she didn't answer, so he walked over to her and rested his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Quistis, are you okay?"  
  
Like a knife, his voice went straight to her heart.  
  
"Quistis?" he asked again with a soft yet worried voice.  
  
She turned around, staring down at the floor. He lifted her head with his hands and was surprised to see tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh...Quistis, what's wrong, you can tell me."  
  
With his fingers he wiped her tears from her eyes and pulled her into a hug. He tried to comfort her, but every second in his arms made her cry even more. Seifer didn't understand why she was still crying into his shoulder and pulled her closer into the hug.  
  
"No...no...no..." she sobbed.  
  
"Quistis...what-?"  
  
"No!" she pulled herself away from him.  
  
He grabbed her arm and stopped her from getting away. "Quistis. I'm not letting you go until I know what's wrong. Like you said Quisty: I'm your friend so you can tell me, okay? That's what friends are for."  
  
She wiped her face with her sleeve and looked at his face. His grey eyes looked worried. She lifted one hand and traced his scar with a finger. For a moment he felt something strange in his stommach, a fluttering feeling. He knew his face was going red.  
  
'How can she be so sad?' he thought.  
  
He rested his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. All that mattered right now was her. He started to bend his neck, allowing his face to be only inches from hers.  
  
"Oh Hyne..." he heard her whisper.  
  
He came closer.  
  
FLASH  
  
A flash of white light suddenly burned in his mind. Immediately he let go of Quistis and grabbed his head. A voice echoed through his mind.  
  
"Bound..."  
  
"Seifer are you alright?" Quistis didn't understand. Just seconds ago he had been trying to kiss her, she was sure of it. And now...now he was grabbing for his head.  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
He shook his head violently and stared dreamily out infront of him. "...Fu..." he said, strangely dreamily.  
  
Quistis didn't understand. 'How can he say her name after...what he just tried...what does he think he's doing? Did he think I was...her? No...Oh Hyne, you confuse me Seifer.'  
  
She turned around and ran for her dorm. How can someone be so bloody confusing? Why did he have to come so close with his face, giving her hope. Why? She fell on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't cry anymore today. She didn't want to cry at all.  
  
She smiled as she recalled his strong arms around her, his comforting words. He hadn't stopped her when she had traced his face, his scar. She imagined him kissing her. He had been so close and he probably would have kissed her if...  
  
'If what?'  
  
She shrugged again. All she wanted to do now was recall everything good about today. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Seifer shook his head. He looked around. He was in the Training Centre, in the Secret Area.  
  
'What am I doing here?' he thought bewildered.  
  
Then he remembered. He had been talking to Quistis. She had been crying, she hadn't said why. And then...then they suddenly had been close. Very close. And he...he had been the one who had done that, bringing his face to hers. And...he had wanted to...  
  
'No. I couldn't have. I love Fujin.'  
  
Yes, that was it. That was why he hadn't...somehow he had seen Fujin before his eyes. He had heard her voice, but couldn't remember what it had said. He looked around again. Quistis was gone. He leaned against the wall and felt a pain in his wrist.  
  
As he looked at it, he saw marks on his wrist, next to the bracelet, as if something had contracted strongly around it. As if the bracelet itself had tightened. But the bracelet was hanging loosely around his wrist. He was startled when the door next to him opened.  
  
"SEIFER?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, I'm here."  
  
"LET'S GO. DINNER."  
  
He nodded again. "Yes, let's go to dinner. I'll take you to Balamb. They've still got some great restaurants there, you know."  
  
He put his arm around her and together they left.  
  
* * *  
  
He stared at her over the dancing flames of the candles. Her hair shined and her good eye was studying the menu.  
  
"So," he said, "how was the meeting with the Headmaster and Squall?"  
  
She shrugged: "BORING. NOTHING IS DECIDED YET." She layed her menu back on the table and stared at the ceiling. "I GO BACK TO FATHER IN TWO DAYS."  
  
Seifer looked terrified.  
  
"What? You can't go away! What about us? Our wedding!"  
  
She smiled at him, took his hand in hers and reassured him: "NOT GONE FOREVER. JUST TO DISCUSS. IT'S MY JOB."  
  
He sighed with relief. "Good, because I wouldn't want to loose you again. Promise me you will come back. Promise."  
  
She leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"PROMISED." She whispered in his ear.  
  
She sat down again and smiled at herself. She was proud. She had done a good job. He was hers and hers alone. He was smitten with her. She could see he was hers and always would be. As long as they both had the token, they would be inseperable.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
And that ladies and gentlemen, was my sixth chapter ^_^. Ofcourse I'm eternally grateful for all the nice people who keep reviewing this story. You all ROCK!  
  
Verdanii: Thank you! I wasn't really pleased with that last chapter myself, but if you liked it I guess it was alright. Hope this one was okay too. ^_^  
  
Sickness in Salvation: Well, maybe Fujin IS up to something, and maybe she isn't ^_~. I'm not gonna spoil any plotlines yet but all will be revealed when time is due.  
  
Dark Angels: wow! This was your first review? Ever? Wow. I'm flattered that my story is the one you first reviewd, but I guess you have to start someweher eh?  
  
Firess Ifrit Devil: Well, this is the start of the Seiftis part. Slowly they'll get it together. But you have to take these things slowly. No point in rushing into something eh? But this is where the Seiftis sweetness slowly starts. Hope you enjoyed this chappy.  
  
I don't have anything else to say really, so just read and review and that'll keep me happy! And if I'm happy, then I type, and if I type, you get new chapters! Woohoo! Sounds like a fair deal to me ^_^. ~Raven55 


	8. chapter seven: Board meeting

Disclaimer: Listen, I'm a sixteen year old girl. How many chances do you think I have of owning FF8? Exactly: NONE. I don't own it so you can't sue me, at least that's the positive side of it.  
  
AN: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I'm happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! okay that was pointless...never mind me, here's the seventh chapter. I'll try and post the eight as soon as possible...may have a wee problem with that because of school but don't worry, I'll find a way.  
  
~ Chapter seven: Board meeting ~  
  
"Attention please. This meeting is important, so please: pay attention."  
  
Several members of the Board snapped out of their snoozing and pretended to be taking notes.  
  
"Thank you." Selphie said sarcasticly. "Now, the members of the Boards from the Trabia en Galbadia Gardens decided to do a little exchange programme. They'd like Balamb Garden to join this programme. We'll have to decide if we want to or not. I would like to hear what you think abaout it."  
  
She sat down and glanced around, but no one moved. She kicked Irvine, who was sitting next to her, and motioned him to say something. A little bit clumsy he stood up and stared around.  
  
Seifer was staring at the ceiling, Zell was eyeing the clock, waiting for noon, and Quistis was fiddling with her pen.  
  
"Wel..." he said "Err...yeah. Well, the exchange programme would certainly have some great advantages."  
  
A boardmember, some boy in a Garden uniform, snorted. The girl next to him giggled: "Oh yeah? Like what?"  
  
Irvine looked at him menacingly: "Things like better understanding between the Gardens. We would certainly make the bonds between the three schools stronger if we joined the project. Students from other Gardens would come here and vice versa. A consequence would be that we would understand their customs better and they ours."  
  
The boy and girl didn't seem impressed. But another boy stood up and spoke.  
  
"The coming and going of exchange students would also be a reason for more parties. And maybe we could exchange ideas for the Festival Comittée."  
  
Now more people started mumbling interested. Quistis yawned. She knew this motion would pass, so she wasn't really paying attention. Now and then she would glance up at Seifer at the other end of the table. He looked bored.  
  
She looked at the person who was now speaking. Some skinny nerd with a calculator in his hand was saying something about the costs of the project. Boring.  
  
She felt someone's eyes staring at her. She looked straight back, straight back at Seifer. She blushed and, to her big surprise, so did he. She didn't understand.  
  
He looked at the nerd again, feeling caught. He didn't understand himself. Why did he feel caught? He hadn't done anything wrong. He had just looked around a bit and by coincidence he had made eyecontact with Quisty. His hand touched the necklace.  
  
'Quistis.' He corrected himself. 'Her name is Quistis.'  
  
Another surge of pain went through his arm, from his wrist to his shoulder. As his eyes traveled over his wrist, he saw marks again. 'But I thought they were gone!' they hadn't been there that morning, he was sure of it.  
  
'Strange...'  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
He snapped up.  
  
"Yes? What?" he asked nerveously.  
  
Selphie gave him a strange look. "Seifer, the Board meeting is over, the motion passed. We're going to hold that exchange project...are you going to join us for lunch?"  
  
He nodded vaguely.  
  
"Yeah...sure..."  
  
He got up and followed her to the cafeteria. As usual, he took a seat with the gang.  
  
"Selphie, I'm really sorry, but I didn't really pay attention at the meeting today. I was a little...pre-ocupied."  
  
His eyes shot to Quistis at the end of the table for a moment. She didn't notice.  
  
"I understand why Seifer, eventhough I don't aprove of not paying attention, I understand why. It must be hard for you, with Fujin leaving again yesterday and stuff."  
  
Seifer's eyes flashed back to Selphie again.  
  
"Fu...? Oh...yeah. Yeah that's it. It's terrible, I'm really going to miss her."  
  
He glanced at Quistis again. She didn't look at him, but he could feel she had that same sad look in her eyes as yesterday. He didn't understand why he felt so bloody strange. He was going to marry Fujin. He was very happy. He had chosen to marry her hadn't he?  
  
'It was my choice.' He thought. 'My choice wasn't it? Yeah.'  
  
"Oooooh! Look!" Rinoa squeeled. "Look at that!"  
  
Everyone immediately looked outside.  
  
"What? What! Where? What's there to see?"  
  
Rinoa pointed frantically. "There!"  
  
But the others didn't see anything.  
  
"You guys didn't see it?" she said disapointed. "There was this gorgeous butterfly on the window. Didn't you see it?"  
  
They shook their heads.  
  
"We thought you were pointing at something on the road. How were we supposed to know what you meant?" Irvine said.  
  
Rinoa shrugged.  
  
Quistis was the only one who was still staring out the window.  
  
'I must've imagined it. It can't have been real. He hadn't been blushing or staring at me at the meeting.' She thought. 'He said that he was going to miss her terribly.'  
  
She felt the tears burning behind her eyes. One of them slowly rolled down her cheek and hit the table top. Zell noticed.  
  
"Quis? Are you crying?"  
  
Hastily she covered it up. "No no, no there's just some dust flying around. I got something in my eye. No I'm fine."  
  
Zell gave her an examining look. "Okay...if you're sure...but you've been a bit weird lately. Totally not yourself. You keep crying and feeling ill."  
  
"I'm fine." She assured him. "I'm just a little bit stressed."  
  
Her eyes shot towards Seifer for a second. He didn't notice. He was staring out in front of him.  
  
'Probably thinking about Fujin.' She thought.  
  
And she was right. He was thinking about Fujin. A feeling of loss and sadness rose inside him. He wanted to run out of Garden to follow Fujin. He missed her so much, eventhough he knew she would be back in a couple of days.  
  
* * * * FLASHBACK: the night before * * * *  
  
"SEIFER, LET GO." The girl giggled, trying to wrestle herself free from his arms.  
  
But he didn't let go. If he did then she would leave.  
  
"I won't let you leave Fujin. I love you with all my heart and you broke that the last time you left. But I want you to promise that it's only for a while, that you'll come back. Promise!"  
  
He fought back the tears that were starting to burn behind his eyes. She made a sound halfway between sighing and laughing.  
  
"YES SEIFER. I PROMISE." She said, giving him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Hesitantly he let go of her. "I'll wait for you. I will count every second until you get back."  
  
She nodded. "SEE YOU SOON."  
  
And she turned around and walked towards the harbour, leaving Seifer alone in the cold night.  
  
'Yea...see you soon.' He thought.  
  
It felt like he had just let the girl of his drems get away.  
  
* * * * * END OF FLASHBACK * * * * *  
  
'But she promised that she would come back. And she'll keep that promise.'  
  
Lovingly he caressed the bracelet on his wrist. Then he noticed that all the others were looking at him.  
  
"Seifer, we asked you a question. Didn't you hear us?" Rinoa asked.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"He was probably thinking about Fujin again." Quistis said, somehow managing to cover her bitterness up with sarcasm.  
  
Rinoa placed her hands on her hips and took a deep breath. "We thought it would be a nice idea to celebrate Squall's birthday next weekend. We could go to the beach and have a fun night out together."  
  
"Then why are you asking me this?" Seifer said. "If you all like the idea then do it."  
  
"But..." Rinoa started. "But we asked you because we were hoping you could...arange for us to have the Ragnarok that night, without Squall noticing. We need it to get all the stuff to the orphanage and back. The kiddies are still living in another orphanage, so we don't have to worry about them, luckily."  
  
Seifer sighed with a huge smile on his face. Even if he wanted to say no to her, he couldn't. Rinoa had that terrible puppy-dog look in her eyes if she wanted something real bad.  
  
"Alright alright!" he said, grinning. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
Rinoa smiled and gave him a hug.  
  
"Thanks Seifer." And she skipped away happily.  
  
Seifer wanted to leave the cafeteria as well, to arange the Ragnarok, but Selphie stopped him.  
  
"Seifer, I would like you to do some research on the financial stuff we need to know before we start the exchange project. I want to know how much we have to spend and how much these projects have cost in the past. I teamed you up with..." she checked her note. "...with Quistis. You two are probably the most serious about this and I want it done quick. Preferably before the next Board meeting. Maybe you can start today?" she added hopefully.  
  
Seifer shrugged again. "Sure, why not. You tell Quistis to meet me in the library in 15 minutes. I'll go ask about the Ragnarok first."  
  
"Tee hee! Thanks Seifer!" and she hugged him as well before happily skipping away.  
  
Seifer turned around and left the cafeteria.  
  
'I'll have to work with her. Hyne I hope this isn't going to confuse me even more.'  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Yay! 6 reviews on one chapter...I feel loved ^_^  
  
Verdanii: thanks! Hope you can endure the slowness of this fic...but it'll get there!  
  
Anonymous: Seifer and Fujin...or Seifer and Quistis...you'll see how it ends up ;)  
  
Sickness in Salvation: Yeah you figured it out! Congrats! You're the only one yet.  
  
Dark Angels: yeah, sinister Fujin! Seiftis coming up soon!  
  
Firess Ifrit Devil: Woohoo! Another chapter posted. I WILL keep them coming!  
  
Juliet3: I'm glad you loved the chapter. Hope this one is to your liking as well. ^_ ^  
  
~Raven55 


	9. chapter eight: About the other day

Disclaimer: Listen, I'm a sixteen year old girl. How many chances do you think I have of owning FF8? Exactly: NONE. I don't own it so you can't sue me, at least that's the positive side of it.  
  
AN: I've been a good girl and spellchecked AGAIN! Yay for me...thank you's are at the bottom again as usual.  
  
~ Chapter eight: 'About the other day...' ~  
  
As Quistis entered the library she could see Seifer sitting at the far end of the room.  
  
'Focus girl. Work. That's what you're here for. He's deeply in love with his fiancée, so you just forget about him okay? Good.'  
  
Hesitantly she walked over to him. He looked so deeply concentrated. She didn't dare disturb him. She was totally caught by surprise when he suddenly spoke to her, without turning around:  
  
"Are you going to help me do this stuff or are you going to stand there all day?"  
  
Silently she took a chair opposite him and grabbed one of the books on the table.  
  
"So..." she said. "How far did you get? What do you want me to do?"  
  
He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Well, I know this stuff is gonna be pretty boring, so what do you say, shall we do this together instead of deviding parts? We could start with how much it used to cost and when that's finished we can see what we'll need to spend on the project." He suggested.  
  
Quistis nodded. Whatever he said, it was good enough for her.  
  
"Okay then, let's get started." She said agreeingly.  
  
He handed her his notes.  
  
"I've already had a look at the costs per student a week. They'd need a place to stay at night, food from the cafeteria and ofcourse someone to give them a detailed tour of out Garden. We could put up some extra beds in the dorms, so that's the sleeping problem solved. We've got enouhg room for that."  
  
Quistis was only half listening to his story. She looked eeply into his grey eyes.  
  
'I love you.' She thought.  
  
But she banned the thought from her head as fast as she could.  
  
'I've got to get over you.'  
  
But gazing into his eyes, drowning in the sound of his voice wasn't really helping. He had stopped talking. Now he was just staring back at her. Only when someone knocked over a bookshelf behind them did they break their gaze. Quistis looked down to hide her blush.  
  
Seifer felt strange. Here he was, in the library, doing research with a friend and he didn't mind he had to do boring stuff at all. Her hand was on the table.  
  
'Grab it you fool! Grab it!' his mind said.  
  
But as he slowly moved his hand towards hers a surge of pain coursed through his arm, through his head.  
  
"Bound..."  
  
He heard it again, inside his head.  
  
'I must be going nuts.' He thought.  
  
He didn't even have to look at his arm anymore to know that there were bruises all over his wrist.  
  
"Seifer...are you okay?" Quistis asked worried.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah...just some cramp in my arm and a light headache."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Her eyes sought his again and he dared to look back at her. Why was he feeling so strange. Why was he so confused. He wanted to say something to her. But he couldn't think of anything.  
  
Then she broke the silence. She had to know why and what had happened exactly.  
  
"Listen...about the other night...in the Secret Area..."  
  
Seifer interrupted: "I meant it." he said. "I meant everything."  
  
Her heart flew. He had meant it all the way!  
  
"You did?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes. I meant every wordt I said. I am your friend and you can trust me. I want you to tell me when something is bothering you or when you feel down. Because if you can't tell a friend then who CAN you tell?"  
  
Immediately her heart sank again. A friend. That's all she was to him. She felt tears beginning to burn behind her eyes.  
  
'O Hyne not again.' She thought. 'I don't want to cry again. Certainly not in front of him.'  
  
She coughed and stood up from the table.  
  
"I'm sorry Seifer, but I feel a bit ill. Maybe you should continue this work with Selphie or something. I have to go see dokter Kadowaki now." She said, finding an excuse to leave.  
  
But Seifer got up from his chair as well.  
  
"Shall I walk with you to the Infirmary?" He offered.  
  
But Quistis refused, saying she could handle it and left as quick as she could.  
  
'Why do you walk away? Am I-?' another wave of pain flashed through his entire body. The last thing he remembered before passing out, was an image of him and Fujin, walking through the gardens at Balamb Garden. He smiled at the happy memory, but then a bright light blinded him.  
  
* * *  
  
Next thing he knew he was in a soft hospital bed in the Infirmary. He looked around, but didn't see anything else than dokter Kadowaki. He sat up straight and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Ah...you're awake, good." The dokter said.  
  
"Wh-what happened. Why am I here?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Well...it seems like you fainted. Young Instructor Trepe brought you in. She said thatshe had left you in the library but when she returned seconds later to retrieve something she had forgotten, she saw you on the floor. She was a bit worried about you. I can tell you that. But she left when I told her all you needed was some sleep. Now. How are you feeling mister Almasy?"  
  
He ignored her question and got up from his bed.  
  
"She left? Didn't she say she felt ill herself? She left me to go see you, because she was feeling ill, that's what she said!"  
  
"Calm down mister Almasy! Sit down this instant. No she did not say anything about feeling ill. She waited until she was sure you were okay and then she left."  
  
Seifer sat down on his bed again.  
  
'I guess I AM that horrible...if you try to get away from me by saying you're ill. I must be a horrible guy...'  
  
"She must hate me." He mumbled.  
  
"Did you say something mister Almasy? I wasn't listening." The dokter asked.  
  
Seifer shook his head. "No, I didn't say anything."  
  
He got to his feet again and started walking towards the door.  
  
"Mister Almasy! You can't leave already. What if you faint again?"  
  
"Yes, we can't have that can we. I don't want to have to carry you back here again. You're really heavy do you know that?" a voice sounded from the door.  
  
Dokter Kadowaki smiled.  
  
"Ah, miss Trepe. Good to see you. Your friend here wants to leave."  
  
Quistis looked from the dokter to Seifer and back again.  
  
"Dokter, could you give us a few minutes? I would like to talk to him."  
  
Kadowaki nodded politely and closed the door behind her.  
  
Seifer sat down again and Quistis pushed a chair next to his bed.  
  
"Are you okay now?" she asked.  
  
Seifer nodded. "Listen Quistis. You didn't have to take me up here. Why did you do that?"  
  
Quistis shrugged and smiled saying: "Seifer, you offered to do the same for me. Ofcourse I did it. Because you're my...friend." Her smile faded a little, forcing that last word out.  
  
He saw her smile fade. 'Oh...she really does hate me. She can't even call me her friend without whincing.'  
  
"Quistis, you don't have to act as if you like me. I can see it in your eyes when you say the word 'friend'. You can't say it. You must really hate me. I can understand, because I'm not one of the easiest people to get along with but-"  
  
"No no! I don't hate you! Quite the opposite, I-...I don't hate you..." almost she had betrayed herself. Almost she had said those dreaded words.  
  
"You...you don't?" Seifer asked hopeful.  
  
'Thank Hyne! She doesn't hate me!'  
  
"But...Quisty...if you don't hate me, then why do you act so weird around me?"  
  
"That's because..." she hesitated.  
  
'Should I tell him? No. I can't. I can't say those words. I can't ruin his happyness with Fujin.'  
  
"You'll have to find out by yourself Seifer, that's the only way. Maybe I'll tell you sometime, but not today."  
  
She got up from her chair and stuck out her hand. He shook it, but didn't let go.  
  
"Hey...how about we train together sometime. When I get outta here? You know, you and me. I'd like that."  
  
Quistis smiled. 'Wow, a training session just him an me...no focus girl.' "Sure Seifer. I'd like that too. How about tomorrow?" she answered him with a smile on her face.  
  
Seifer smiled back. She turned around to leave the Infirmary, but he called her back one last time.  
  
"Hey Quisty...one last thing."  
  
"What?" she called back.  
  
Seifer blushed slightly. "Will you...give me a hug? It would make me feel better..."  
  
"Sure..." she walked over to him and gave him a tight hug.  
  
'He smells nice.' She thought.  
  
He didn't let her go from the hug, but held her tight. 'I like this. This is nice.' He thought.  
  
He felt her heart beat next to his own. Hyne her heart was beating fast. But so was his own.  
  
"Seifer?" she whispered.  
  
He mumbled something back.  
  
"Seifer, can you let me go now? I can't breathe..."  
  
"Ow! Sorry Quistis. I didn't mean to strangle you, dear Hyne no!"  
  
"It's okay, really, it is." She assured him. "But I have to go now. Classes to teach and all that. Bye."  
  
"Tomorrow after lunch?" he called after her.  
  
She put up her thumb. "Sounds great."  
  
And then he was left alone again. Unfortunately not for long. At that moment the dokter came in again.  
  
"Ah, I see you finally decided to stay put. Good. I've got just one or two little tests to do and if that works out alright then you can leave. Just hold still while I get my things ready."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
^_^ wow, four reviews in ONE day! Woohoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel REALLY loved by you faithful readers! Merci beaucoup, Danke sehr, dank je wel, thank you...that's all the languages in which I know how to say thank you at this moment...right...that's enough of my sillyness for now eh?  
  
Sickness in Salvation: YES we want confusion!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for reviewing again!  
  
Dark Angels: Hope you didn't think you had to wait to long for another updat ^_~  
  
Verdanii: Dank je, ik vind het errug leuk dat je ALTIJD reviewd. Thank you!  
  
Firess Ifrit Devil: Don't worry, the next chapter...well, that was this one...but the nineth is on it's way too. ^_^ I'll be as quick as I can!  
  
THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all the nice people who reviewd, you all ROCK. ~Raven55 


	10. chapter nine: Almost a kiss

Disclaimer: Listen, I'm a sixteen year old girl. How many chances do you think I have of owning FF8? Exactly: NONE. I don't own it so you can't sue me, at least that's the positive side of it.  
  
AN: eh...I can't think of anything to say...just enjoy the chapter I guess. I had fun writing it!  
  
~ Chapter nine: Almost a kiss ~  
  
Quistis was sitting in her usual spot in the cafeteria. She could barely get her food through her throat. In only a few minutes she would go training with him, and just him. Eventhough she knew he only thought about her as a friend, somehow it meant she couldn't relax or calm down. She moved her salad around on his plate.  
  
"Hi Quistis." Seifer's chherful voice made her jump.  
  
"Oh...hey Seifer! I didn't see you."  
  
He was caarying his gunblade with him and he looked really happy.  
  
"The dokter let you go I presume?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. She wanted to keep me in over night because of some silly test. Anyway, I managed to escape a few minutes ago. Shall we go?"  
  
Quistis looked at her plate. "Yeah, let's go. I'm not hungry anyway." She shoved the food in a bin and took her whip from the chair next to her. "Okay, I'm ready to go."  
  
They walked to the Training Centre, but neither of them spoke. Hyne how she hated this silence. But she couldn't think of anything to talk about.  
  
"So..." they both said at the same time.  
  
They laughed nerveously.  
  
"You go first." Quistis said.  
  
But Seifer shook his head. "Nah...you go first."  
  
"Oh...er...okay...I was just wondering...how you and Fujin got engaged....Because when you were both still attending Garden, you two seemed just friends...just a bit curious." She added quietly.  
  
Seifer looked at her. Was that really all she wanted to know?  
  
'She really does only think about me as a friend.'  
  
But why did that hurt so much? He imagined what it would be like putting his arm around her. How that would look, how that would feel. This time he ignored the pain that was soring through his body and the voice in his head, but not without whincing.  
  
Quistis saw his pained look and felt really small.  
  
'Is he looking like that because I am with him? Because of what I said?' "Are you okay?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing."  
  
Their walk continued in silence. They both didn't have the nerve to say something. The Training Centre was completely empty. Not a student or monster in sight.  
  
"Well...this must be a new record. I've never seen the place this empty." Quistis stated, glad to break the silence.  
  
He nodded agreeingly. "Maybe we have to lure a monster out or something." He said. "HEY! DO YOU WANT SOME FOOD? COME ON THEN! THIS WAY LITTLE MONSTERS!" he yelled.  
  
"Sheesh Seifer! You scared the crap out of me! Could you warn me next time?"  
  
"Oh...sorry Quisty. Didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"Let's just try and- AAH!" she pointed at something behind him.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
Suddenly he felt a pain soaring through his entire arm. Blood came oozing out of the wound that the T-Rexaur had made with it's teeth. The pain flowed through his entire body. White lights appeared before his eyes and he fell to the ground.  
  
Quistis screamed. She immediately cast a blind on the creature.  
  
"Seifer! Seifer can you hear me?"  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
She tried to cast a cura, but it missed. Then she decided to change her combat from defence to attack and shot a wave of Micro Missiles towards the creature.  
  
They were a direct hit. Immediately she followed this with a Laser Eye and another Micro Missiles wave. Then the T-Rexaur finally gave way and died. She sighed and took a deep breath. Then she remembered Seifer.  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
She ran towards him and pulled his head on her lap.  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
He didn't open his eyes. Then she saw his arm. It was torn open and the blood wouldn't stop spilling. A bracelet on his wrist was already sticking to the wound. It had to come off before she could heal the wound.  
  
Quickly she tried to untie it, but it didn't work. The only other option was to cut it. She used the tip of his gunblade to cut the bracelet and stuffed the thing in his coatpocket.  
  
Now she could cast a cura. Thank Hyne. The wound closed slowly, but his face was pale. She bent down over his face to try and see if he reacted. He still didn't move.  
  
"Oh Hyne...no...he can't be..." Tears flowed down her face, onto his.  
  
He felt something wet on his face. He heard someone crying softly. Slowly he opened his eyes. Quistis was crying and holding him tight. He felt dizzy, but stretched his arm out to stroke her soft hair.  
  
'She's so beautiful.'  
  
Her crying stopped. Now she was looking at him, her eyes wide with fright.  
  
"S-Seifer?"  
  
He smiled weakly.  
  
A smile broke through her tears and she hugged him tightly, still sobbing into his shoulder from fright.  
  
"Oh thank Hyne! You're alive! I thought, I thought you had-"  
  
"Died?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Again he raised his hand to stroke her hair. She released him from her hug and her head back only a little. Her face was uncertain.  
  
"Seifer, what-?"  
  
"Shhh." He whispered. He looked into her eyes and she into his his. Softly he pulled her head down and his lips brushed against hers. She didn't resist. A fluttering feeling went through his entire body.  
  
"Seifer, what are you doing?" she whispered.  
  
He smiled: "I have no idea."  
  
And again he brushed his lips against hers. All she had hoped for was happening. She wanted to give in and let him kiss her. But she couldn't.  
  
"Seifer, I...no...what about Fujin? I can't-" she stood up and turned away from him.  
  
'Fujin?' he thought. 'Fujin...oh...that's right. I'm with Fu...But I don't...love her at all? At least...oh man, I'm confused.'  
  
He tried to stand up but he was too dizzy. Quistis heard him fall down again and turned back to him.  
  
"Come on Seifer, let's get you back to the Infirmary."  
  
"Quistis...Quisty I lo-"  
  
"Don't say it. Don't. It will only make things worse. This never happened. You're going to be married and that is that. You were delirious because of your bloodloss. You didn't mean it and I shouldn't have...well...you know what I mean."  
  
Seifer sighed deeply. He could smell her hair, it smelled sweet. He wanted to burry his nose deep in those golden locks. He wanted to hug her, to- then he thought of Fujin again. He had been engaged to that girl for a long time. He had chosen to ask her to marry him. But...why did it feel so strange to hold her, to kiss her.  
  
Now he thought about it, he hadn't ever felt love towards her before that one night on the boat. What could have made him love her so instantaniously?  
  
'Her hair...or her smile. No it must've been the way she acts around me. She didn't dispise me, or hate me for what I did. She stuck with me, through everything. She was always there for me. I guess...I guess that's what made me do it.'  
  
He had been brought into the Infirmary by now and the dokter had forced him down on a bed.  
  
"He got attacked from behind by a T-Rexaur, dokter. He couldn't react in time and got wounded. I managed to close the wound, but he lost a lot of blood."  
  
Dokter Kadowaki nodded seriously. "I understand miss Trepe. Have a seat while I examine him."  
  
Quistis nodded but kept pacing up and down. After a few minutes she went outside. When she returned, Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Squall and Rinoa had joined her. All of them with serious faces.  
  
"How is he dokter?" someone whispered.  
  
Seifer hadn't moved since he had been brought in and dokter Kadowaki was worried. 'He hasn't shown any signs of life. Oh dear...this could mean the worst.'  
  
The dokter motioned them all outside. When she had closed the door she took a few seconds before speaking.  
  
"Mister Almasy was seriously injured. His bloodloss is even greater than I expected. He will have to have more blood and he will have to get it soon. And the biggest problem of all is: we don't have enough bloodpacks. He will need a donor." She glanced around, eyeing them one by one.  
  
"If we don't do something soon, he might laps into a coma and...that could be terminal."  
  
Selphie gasped. Rinoa cried. The boys looked horrified. Quistis fought back her tears.  
  
"Dokter...I'll do it. I'd like to be a donor for Seifer." The others looked at her surprised.  
  
"Quistis...that's so brave of you!" Rinoa whispered.  
  
The dokter smiled weakly. "We'll have to test your blood first. To see if your two bloodtypes match."  
  
Quistis followed the dokter inside a separate room and laid down on the bed. Dokter Kadowaki closed in with a needle and Quistis closed her eyes.  
  
"Good. Just give me a second to check."  
  
Quistis got up from her bed and watched Seifer through the window that seperated their two rooms.  
  
'Don't die Seifer...I can't lose you...'  
  
"Miss Trepe? The test was positive. You're a perfect match."  
  
Quistis took her place on the bed again. "Okay, I'm ready."  
  
Dokter Kadowaki carefully injected a needle again. "Just go to sleep. This requiers a lot of energy from you. But everything will be okay."  
  
Quistis closed her eyes and felt herself slowly fall away.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Thank you all you lovely readers out there! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Dark Angels: Wow! I am really really flattered that you think I'm the nicest author ever. I really am. The hug-not-hurting-Seifer-thing was a bit of a plothole...It's kinda a mistake, just ignore it. He hugged her, but the bracelet didn't notice or something...er yeah, that's it...no, okay so I made a mistake, but now the bracelet was taken off anyway! Problem solved!  
  
Firess Ifrit Devil: I hope this update was soon enough, and that it ended that misery! And I'll keep those chapters coming!  
  
Juliet3: Yeah, training session! I'm glad the bound-thing is adding that extra effect to the story. And I'm glad that you are looking forward to the next one.  
  
Frost: Thank you so much. I am really flattered that you think my story is unique and that you love the writing. I'm also glad that you think the out- of-character-thing is working out, because it's difficult working with their original characteristics and still end up with the same story.  
  
Sickness in Salvation: Yeah, I know Siefer's OVERLY cute right now, but he's in love! Eventhough it may take a while for him to admit it, he's in love. So you can't blame the guy for asking for a hug. ^_^  
  
Verdanii: Dank je wel! It's really good for one's selfasteem hearing people out there like your story! Hope this chapter was as good as the last one.  
  
Well guys, that's it for now, the next chapter will be called 'Dreams'. You can ponder what that'll be about. Hope to see you all soon with a new chapter and ofcours a lot of your reviews! ~Raven55 


	11. chapter ten: Dreams

Disclaimer: Listen, I'm a sixteen year old girl. How many chances do you think I have of owning FF8? Exactly: NONE. I don't own it so you can't sue me, at least that's the positive side of it.  
  
AN: just read and review and that makes me happy. I hope this chapter makes you all happy! One thing: I'm going away for a few days, 3 to be precise, so I won't have a lot of time to type the next chapter. But don't go thinking I stopped because of no interest. I'll just update a little bit later then you'd expect from me. But this gives you guys more time to review! Have fun!  
  
~ Chapter ten: Dreams ~  
  
In a large white hall there was a chair. Just one. On the chair was a man. He didn't look old, but he wasn't very young either. At both sides of the door there was a man in full uniform. No one spoke. The silence was eery. The man was staring out in front of him, his eyes filled with boredom and fatigue. He looked strained.  
  
Someone knocked on the door and the sound nearly made him jump. The men at the door opened it and a young woman came walking through. Her face was hidden under the hood of her darkblue cloak.  
  
The boredom disappeared from the man's eyes.  
  
"Ah.........It's been a while since I saw you last."  
  
"Just a few days father."  
  
He smiled. "Even so. A few days ca be a long time when nothing happens. Certainly for an old man."  
  
"You're not old........."  
  
"Perhaps not. Come, sit down. Tell me all about your trip."  
  
She sat down at the side of the chair. "Everything is going well. They have almost agreed. And what they want is very reasonable. But, ofcourse, if this doesn't work we'll have no other choice than to attack. For we will not be underestimated. We WILL be taken seriously. If you're not withi us, then you're against us!"  
  
"Calm down my dear! I agree with you, but let's not act to hastily."  
  
"Yes father. I- I will calm down."  
  
The man stood up and walked towards the balcony. "Tell me.........did you see him again?"  
  
"Yes father, he was there."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He.........he still loves me. He has been true to me all this time and he still wants to marry me."  
  
"Good.........but if he hurts you.........in anyway.........If he hurts you then he'll be sorry. You know I am not forgiving to the people who hurt my little daughter."  
  
She sighed agitated: "Father! I'm not little anymore! But you are right. I doubt very much that he will hurt me, for he is smitten with me. But I assure you father, if he hurts me, then I will hurt him back. I'll destroy his city with the snap of a finger. I will call the army to fight this injustice and he, and his friends, and everyone will pay. All I have to do is break off our negotiations. It's all in his hands. He decides the outcome of the discussion."  
  
The old man smiled. His daughter had grown into a beautiful woman, who knew exactly what she wants and how to get it. He had raised her well.  
  
"My dearest daughter. It pleases me to see you have become such a strong willed person. This.........school I sent you to has done you good. You're not only a fighter, but a leader as well."  
  
She walked towards the balcony as well and stared out ito the ocean. It was such a calm day, a peaceful day. It made her happy, knowing all the power she needed was at the snap of a finger. As she gazed into the deep blue, she felt something strange. Something was wrong. It felt like something wasn't.........whole.  
  
Her head suddenly started spinning, so she grabbed the nearest thing to keep herself from falling down. Her father had noticed and lead her towards the chair in th hall.  
  
"What's wrong my child?"  
  
She didn't answer him, but glanced at the bracelet she was now holding in her hand.  
  
"He took it off. That's the only explanation. He took it off and.........if he dared. Oh if he dared to even look at another, if he has fallen for another, he will pay dearly indeed! With his life he will pay."  
  
Her father was now frowning worriedly. "Who? Who took what off?"  
  
"I- I have to go back father, there's an emergency. Prepare a ship."  
  
"But dear, the earliest ship to take you back isn't leaving till Monday.........the boats are all away and-"  
  
"FINE! I'll wait!"  
  
Fire was burning behind her eyes.  
  
'If he dared to forget me then he will pay. And so will all around him. He is not getting away this easy.'  
  
He shivered. The fire in her eyes was frightening. Ice cold anger with no compassion. With a start he woke. He felt cold. But something warm spreaded through his body. He could move his fingers, his toes and slowly he could move his entire body. It was quiet around him. Not a sound at all. Carefully he opened his eyes. It took a minute before he could focus.  
  
He couldn't see anyone. The room was totally empty. He sat up to suddenly and his head started spinning once again. After a few minutes it stopped and he stood up from his bed.  
  
He opened the door of his room and looked at the desk. The doctor wasn't there. What was he doing here? He had been in the Training centre.........and.........and he had been attacked.........and Quistis had been there.........  
  
'Oh yeah.........I got bitten.........I was wounded. But Quistis cured me and I- But she wouldn't let me. I.........I must've fainted after that.'  
  
He walked back to his bed and noticed a chart on the table.  
  
'.........great bloodloss.........new donor.........miss Trepe! Quistis was.........my blooddonor.........wow, she did that for me.........'  
  
He couldn't imagine anyone doing something like that for him. He looked through the window seperating their rooms. There she was. Fast asleep. And so beautiful. She had saved him. He smiled weakly.  
  
He returned to his bed, still feeling unstable in his legs. He closed his eyes, but couldn't fall asleep again. A memory of a dream kept coming back. A girl, no a woman had been there. At first she had been loving and kind. But this had suddenly changed. She was talking about war and about death. She would kill everyone if he.........he?  
  
'Yes it was me she was talking about. I'm sure of it.'  
  
He had recognised those eyes. Not the look in them, but the eyes had unmistakebly belonged to Fujin. Would she do anything like that?  
  
'But I don't have to worry. That was only a dream and I haven't fallen for- '  
  
He glanced back at the window. He was in love.........he knew it. And it wasn't with his fiancée.  
  
'But I DO love Fujin, don't I? I proposed to her! That must mean something. Maybe.........can a man be in love with more than one woman at a time? Because.........Quisty.........No.........yes.........And anyway, it was just a dream. It's not real so either way I'm safe.'  
  
He closed his eyes again and almost immediately fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a hot day. The others were waiting at the beach. It was Squall's last day and they were having a going-away party. But, although the others were waiting, she wasn't going in their direction. In her pocket was something small. A present. She was proud, it had cost a big part of her savings. But her friends was worth it.  
  
But he had run away from them as soon as he had heard about Squall. And she.........she was trying to keep up with him.  
  
"Wait for me! I'm not as fast as you are! Wait up!" she called after him.  
  
She saw him running to the garden and so she followed him there. He was sitting on the ground. She sat down next to him and tried to comfort him.  
  
"Seifer, don't be angry. He doesn't WANT to go."  
  
The boy replied surprised and she explained.  
  
"He wants to stay here, with us. And he won't forget us."  
  
"Quisty, you won't leave too will you? I need friends. You guys are the only friends I have."  
  
The girl smiled at him. She put her hand out and said: "Pinky promise!"  
  
They locked their pinkies  
  
"I promise I will never leave voluntarily and I promise I will never forget you." She added.  
  
"I've got a present for you. It's a really late birthday present, but I had to save up money before I could buy it for you." She said, offering him the present she had been keeping in her pocket.  
  
Seifer unwrapped it.  
  
"...is this a dogchain?" he asked surprised.  
  
But she shook her head.  
  
"No silly, it's a necklace for you. Turn it around."  
  
The boy turned the silver chain around and looked at the inside of the little silver plate.  
  
"I won't forget you ~ Quisty" he read out loud.  
  
"You have to always wear it." Quistis warned.  
  
He nodded. "Wow Quisty.........thanks. It's great." He said as she was hanging it around his neck.  
  
He knew he would never take it off. And she knew he knew this. Together they ran back to the beach, closely followed by Matron.  
  
* * *  
  
She awakened with a soft smile on her face. That had been a nice dream. More of a memory than a dream but nice all the same. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about the necklace. But then again, she had forgotten a lot of things.  
  
No one else was in the room, so she carefully stood up and walked a few paces. Her dizzyness was barely a problem. And she didn't feel weak either. Just a bit tired.  
  
She walked to the window in between the two rooms. Seifer looked asleep. As he was lying there so peacefully, she could hardly imagine that this man had tried to kiss her less than a day ago. And she couldn't imagine she had resisted either.  
  
'But it was for the best.' She sighed.  
  
He stirred. He was waking up. As he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was her, looking at him through the window. He stood up and walked towards her. She looked directly into his eyes and raised her hand flat against the glass. He looked at it and placed his hand over hers. The glass was the only thing seperating them.  
  
"Quistis I-"  
  
But at that moment the doctor came in. "Ah good. Both of you awake now eh? If you feel up to it then you can go. But take it easy! Don't make any sudden movements and try to do as little as possible."  
  
Quistis was the first to break their eyecontact. She turned away and gathered her stuff. She didn't look at Seifer again as she walked away. He just stared at her. Not able to understand.  
  
The doctor smiled: "For heaven's sake. If you like her that much then tell her. It's pretty obvious you like her, you know."  
  
Seifer immediately turned around to hide his blush.  
  
"Me? Like her? Nah! We're just friends........."  
  
"Sure sure.........like I didn't hear that one before. Wel.........it's your business not mine.........so scram. You're healthy and you have no intention to stay here any longer than necesary do you?"  
  
He shook his head and collected his things. When he closed the door behind him the doctor started laughing.  
  
"Just friends! Ha ha! Yeah right! They've got as much chance of being 'just friends' as a Cactuar has turning into a Moomba!"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Firess Ifrit Devil: Thank you for correcting me on how to spell doctor, I kinda got confused with the dutch word. Gomen nasai! Oh, and who knows, maybe Fujin WILL come back.........or maybe she won't ;) I'm not gonna tell you just yet. You'll have to endure the suspense a little bit longer.  
  
Dark Angels: Thank you so much again! I am really really really flattered that you called me the coolest author. Hope this chapter was alright, and yeah: Fujin's pissed alright.........what will this cause eh?  
  
Sickness in Salvation: Don't hate me for that accident I put Seifer in! I couldn't let him die, he's the main character! Besides, he's cute.........for an animated person.........but don't worry. He'll live this accident through.  
  
Verdanii: You know, you made me think about changing the story a bit! Because you wondered if Seifer would still love Quisty after waking up. But then I decided it would be too much of a bother, altering the story when I've already finished it.........but thanks again for the review!  
  
Frost: Gee, I'm all blushing. You are smothering me with sweet and lovely reviews! Thank you so much. And about that word.........that's the Dutch way to spell doctor, and I mixed them up. So, thanks for correcting me, I really appreciate it!  
  
GalWivAGunblade: Well, a Seifu is a story where Seifer and Fujin are coupled together.........like a Seiftis is Seifer and Quistis coupled together. Squinoa is a Squall Rinoa story.........and Selvine is a Selphie Irvine.........then there are also the Zelphie's (Zell and Selphie) and.........well I can't think of anymore.........but that's it. A Seifu is a Seifer Fujin story.  
  
So. I hope you all enjoyed this chappy. You'll have to wait a bit longer for the next chapter then you're used to, but I'm going on a camp, sort of thing with the school orchestra for three days, so I won't have any time (or equipment) to type the next few days. Don't let tis stop you reviewing though! ~Raven55 


	12. chapter eleven: The party part one

Disclaimer: Listen, I'm a sixteen year old girl. How many chances do you think I have of owning FF8? Exactly: NONE. I don't own it so you can't sue me, at least that's the positive side of it.  
  
AN: I'm SO sorry it took this long to update! Gomen nasai dear readers! But I went away on camp and then when I came home I had a LOT of stuff to do, so I kinda didn't have the time. But I'll tell you one thing: camp was great. We watched Pirates of the caribean both evenings and we stayed up late talking nonsence and I even sang Disney songs with one of my friends. Wouldn't have missed it for the world. Well, I guess that's enough of my pointless blabbering. Enjoy the first part of 'the party'!!!!!!  
  
~ Chapter eleven: Party (part one) ~  
  
Selphie and Rinoa were running around, throwing stuff in and out of a crate.  
  
"Should we bring this?" one asked the other while holding up a pack of Party hats.  
  
Rinoa shook her head. "Nah. He's not gonna wear them, and neither am I."  
  
Selphie agreed and threw it over her shoulder. "Okay, next item. How about this?"  
  
This time she was holding up a stereo.  
  
"Yeah! No party without music eh?"  
  
Selphie popped the thing into the crate and continued her search for party stuff for Squall's birthday.  
  
"Hey Selphie. I just thought of something. D'you think we can have a bonfire on the beach? You know.........burn the left over wood.........we'd have light AND heating outside! That way we can dance there too!"  
  
The other girl smiled too. "Hell yeah! Great idea. We'll have to ask Matron first though. We can do that when we dump all this stuff at the orphanage today."  
  
At that moment the door opened and Quistis came walking through.  
  
"Oh hey Quisty! How are you feeling?" Rinoa said.  
  
Selphie offered her a chair. "Sit down you look a bit pale."  
  
Quistis took her seat. "Yeah yeah I'm fine. Really I am. How's the party coming along? Can I help?"  
  
"No no no. You just sit back. I really admire you Quisty. It was so brave of you to volunteer." Selphie said as she made sure Quistis remained in her chair.  
  
"It really was brave. I couldn't have done it."  
  
Quistis blushed. "Don't be silly. I'm sure you would have done the same. I just beat you to it."  
  
Rinoa now joined them: "Yeah! You didn't hesitate at all! You practically had your hand up before the doctor could finish her sentence. What made you do it?"  
  
Just for a second Quistis thought back to the Training Centre and to the moment in the Infirmary.  
  
'Why did he do that? Why does he look at me like that and why does he confuse me like that? I can't stand that look in his eyes. It makes me love him more.'  
  
"Quistis?"  
  
"Oh.........yeah, sorry. I did it because.........he's my friend and.........and I felt a bit guilty about training with him when he had only just recovered from fainting the night before."  
  
Rinoa and Selphie looked at her in silence. They had never seen their friend like this, this concerned, this misty, this out of place. This wasn't like her.  
  
Suddenly the silence was broken when the door opened again. Rinoa's face turned from worry to happiness when she saw Seifer coming towards them.  
  
"Hey bigguy! How are you feeling? I hope you feel better then you look."  
  
She looked from him to Quistis and back again. "Honestly, you two look like a pair of ghosts!"  
  
Selphie nodded agreeingly. Seifer grabbed a chair and seated himself next to Quistis. He glanced at her shyly.  
  
"Hey Quistis." He mumbled.  
  
Quistis didn't look at him. 'Don't do this to me Seifer.'  
  
Rinoa and Selphie gave each other a meaningful glance.  
  
"Hey Rinoa, I think we should, er, get the party stuff to the Ragnarok." Selphie said.  
  
Rinoa understood and quietly joined Selphie outside.  
  
"Are those two.........you know?"  
  
Selphie shrugged. "I don't know. They do have a lot to talk about I guess. But this accident is not the only thing going on between them."  
  
Rinoa still didn't understand. "But what about Fujin? She and Seifer are engaged. Surely he hasn't forgotten about her. He's not like that, is he?"  
  
Selphie shrugged again. "Rinoa, you'd know more about that then I would. I never had a relationship with him. But I DO know Seifer and since he returned to Balamb he has been one of the most sincere, honest and serious people I know. If there IS something going on between him and Quistis, then he probably has a good reason for it. But I'm not sayind there actually is something between them."  
  
Rinoa raised an eyebrow. "Selphie Tilmitt.........you have been studying them haven't you?"  
  
Selphie smiled. "Well no, not really. I just noticed a few things in their behaviour. Like they were both silent and misty all the time. And when she heard about the engagement she nearly cried. I saw her face. And they kept running away all the time."  
  
"Selphie my friend, I have much to learn."  
  
They giggled.  
  
"But we can't breathe a word okay? Nothing I said is for sure. It's just one of my crazy theories. I could be all wrong."  
  
"Yeah.........you're probably right. Let's just get on with this stuff okay? The party has to be perfect."  
  
* * *  
  
"Quisty........."  
  
He moved closer to her with his chair. She didn't respond. Her heart was beating so fast she was affraid it would burst. Her eyes were burning. Couldn't he just ignore her or hate her? That would make it so much easier.  
  
Seifer sighed. He didn't understand. She had practically allowed him to kiss her one moment, but turned her head away the next. And the day after that she saved his life. But somehow she didn't want to talk to him or be in his presence.  
  
"Listen Quistis, I don't understand you. You save my life but you don't like me. At least that's how you act towards me."  
  
"Seifer, it's not that I don't like you. Hating you wouldn't hurt me this much. It's killing me and you know it." She said, biting her lip to force back her tears.  
  
Seifer tenderly took her hand in his. "So you do like me.........but there's something that I need to know. Am I.........Am I just a friend to you? It hurts me so much not knowing. It confuses me even more that, everytime I look at you, my heart flies."  
  
He pulled her closer.  
  
"Quisty........."  
  
"Please don't." she whispered.  
  
But he ignored her pleas.  
  
"I can't do this Quisty. I need to say it. Even if it's just once."  
  
"Please don't."  
  
"I love you Quistis. I love you."  
  
She gasped, tears flooding down her cheeks. Somehow she was able to pull herslf from his grasp and ran for the door.  
  
He had said the words she had been dreading. The words which made it impossible for her to forget. The words she had been longing for, had stabbed her through her heart, leaving it to bleed. She threw her self down on her bed and cried and cried.  
  
After a few minutes of total silence she got up and wiped her tears and her face dry with a tissue. She took the photograph that had been standing on her bedside table for a few days. It all came back to her, the day at the orphanage. With her finger she caressed his face.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered.  
  
Again she felt as if she was being stabbed through her heart. How could fate be so unkind to her. Softly she pressed the photograph against her chest, holding it close.  
  
She didn't know how long she had been standing like that. But the silence was broken by a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Quistis? Are you ready? We're about to commence with operation 'throw- Squall-a-secret-surprise-party'. Ready to do the impossible?" sounded Selphie's voice from the other side of the door.  
  
Quistis cast a quick look in the mirror. She looked horrible.  
  
"Uh, just a minute. Code red in here!"  
  
Selphie entered the room. "Yeah you're right there. You look awful. Lemme help you."  
  
She began to take of the ruined mascara and aplied some soft green eyeshadow above her eyes. She finished up with a new layer of mascara and some soft lipgloss that left a hint of a golden shimmer on her lips.  
  
"There. You look gorgeous. Anyone you'd like to impress?"  
  
Selphie gasped as she realised what she had just said. It was only a rumour after all.  
  
"I mean, uh, that IF you wanted to do so, and I'm not saying you do, just a mere slight tiny possibility, that it wouldn't be a problem. Because guys will be lining up for you."  
  
Quistis ignored Selphie's slip of the tongue. She did't want to talk about it and she didn't want to involve Selphie with her problem.  
  
"Well, let's go party girl. If the guys ARE lining up then I get first pick!" Quistis said with a cheeky grin.  
  
* * *  
  
The girls were already inside the Ragnarok when Irvine Zell and Seifer came walking in. All they had to do now was wait for Rinoa. She was going to lead Squall onboard the Ragnarok with some excuse.  
  
Irvine peeked out of a window when he heard some noise outside.  
  
Rinoa was leading Squall into the hangar.  
  
"Quick, lights out and hide everyone! Here they come."  
  
Everyone hid under their seat in the conference room. Selphie behind the steering wheel. They listened to the voices.  
  
"I really can't understand how you could leave your notes in the conference room of the Ragnarok."  
  
"Yeah well, I did." Rinoa's voice sounded agitated.  
  
"And why do you need me to join you on this walk?" Squall's tired voice echoed.  
  
"Because," Rinoa said "because it's scary out here on your own in the dark. Please don't be like this Squall. As soon as I find my notes we'll go and do something fun for your birthday."  
  
The door op the ship opened and closed again. Footsteps rew neared and entered the conference room.  
  
"Show time!" Selphie muttered from her pilot seat.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Firess Ifrit Devil: Wow! This fic is your favourite? Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My fic is someone's favourite!!! W00t. hehe, sorry about that slight moment of sheer overjoy. Hope you liked the chapter!  
  
Sickness in Salvation: Yeah, I think writing about Kadowaki is a great idea! I don't think anyone's ever done that before.........thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Krazie-edge: thank you! Hope you still like it now I've updated.  
  
Verdanii: Weel, I apreciate your reviews a lot too! And congrats with your birthady and stuff, but I guess I'm a little bit late now.........see you at the next chapter!  
  
Again I'd like to apologise for my lateness. But I promise the next chapter will be great! Hope to see you all then and there!  
  
~Raven55 


	13. chapter twelve: The party part two

Disclaimer: I don't own the game already! So stop bugging me about it. you can't sue me, because the only thing I own on this page are my stories, not the games/books they're about. Only the plot is mine.  
  
AN: AGAIN I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but my school teachers suddenly decided they all wanted a project done around the same time so I've had very little spare time. I hope you don't mind waiting a BIT longer for the thirteenth chapter either, because a testweek is coming up soon.........But I'll try and get it done ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~ Chapter twelve: Party (part two) ~  
  
The door op the ship opened and closed again. Footsteps drew nearer and entered the conference room.  
  
"Show time!" Selphie muttered from her pilot seat.  
  
At the exact moment Rinoa turned on the lights, Selphie started the engine. Squall didn't understand.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
"SURPRISE!!!"  
  
Everybody jumped out from their hiding places. Rinoa smiled and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Happy birthday Squall. We're gonna give you the best birthday party ever! And there's no escape." She giggled.  
  
Squall hugged her and kissed her. "Thanks babe.........what would I do without you. I don't know what I did to deserve you."  
  
"Hey you two, get a room already." Zell commented amused.  
  
"Aww, is poor Zell jealous?" said Selphie.  
  
He said nothing.  
  
"Aww Zell, don't be angry." She walked over o him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Selphie!" Irvine sounded unbelievingly.  
  
She sighed. "It's no big deal Irvy, it was just a peck on his cheek. Here, I'll make it up to you." And she dragged him off to a corner and started kissing him.  
  
Zell sat down in a chair opposite Seifer. "I hope we get there soon." He said, nodding his head towards the couples.  
  
Seifer agreed, silently missing Quistis. Just thinking about her was hurting him. She hadn't said anything to him. She hadn't given him an answer. He had told her he loved her and she had run away. What was he supposed to think. She hadn't denied loving him back, but she hadn't admitted it either.  
  
'As long as she doesn't deny it, as long as she doesn't turn me down, I won't try to get her out of my head.'  
  
A sudden movement nearly made him jump. The Ragnarok had landed.  
  
Squall was looking out a window, trying to see where they had landed.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"You'll see." Rinoa told him cheekily.  
  
Quistis came through the door. "Shall we? We've arrived."  
  
The others followed her lead and walked outside. Seifer came last. The darkness outside was giving him a hard time trying to watch her in front of him.  
  
Quistis looked back, but quickly averted her eyes when their eyes met.  
  
'Don't look at me like that. You'll only make it worse. It can't be Seifer, please understand.' She thought bitter.  
  
She turned back and saw Selphie giving her an inquering look. Quistis gave her a big smile, but she knew Selphie could see it was a fake one if she tried hard enough.  
  
Instead of making up another lie she ignored Selphie and sat down next to Zell.  
  
"Okay everyone! Party time!" Rinoa said happily.  
  
Irvine came walking outside with matches in his hand: "Anyone up for a beachparty?" he asked with a cheeky grin.  
  
Outside the fire was burning bright. Zell put a cd in the cd player and within seconds loud music was playing. "Let's DANCE!"  
  
And without hesitation everybody moved outside and started dancing around the fire. Quistis could feel his eyes burning in her back. She ignored it and pulled Zell out of the sand. "Come on Zell, it's a party after all."  
  
Seifer was now the only one not dancing. He was alone. He knew she was doing this on purpose. He just didn't understand why. He was almost certain that she felt something for him but if she wouldn't admit it then all hope was lost.  
  
Rinoa fell into the sand next to him. She was giggling. "Oh wow, this is the most fun I've had in ages! Come on Seifer, join the fun. Live a little."  
  
Seifer gave Quistis one last glance. She saw him and once again their eyes met. He looked hurt and she felt guilty for causing it. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't just be a fling a few weeks before his marriage.  
  
'It's for the best Quistis, you asked him not to, but he did it anyway. All that can sort this mess out is ignoring feeling anything and getting on with my life.'  
  
But even though she thought igoring him would spare everyone a lot of hurt, she knew that this was hurting them more.  
  
'I love you so much Seifer. I love you, I love you, I love you. Oh Hyne please help me.'  
  
Seifer broke their eyecontact and took Rinoa's hand. A new song started playing and Rinoa and Seifer started dancing. Now and then he would look over Rinoa's shoulder, shooting cold and angry looks at Quistis.  
  
She cried silently. 'Don't do this Seifer. I wish none of this had ever happened. I just wanted to love you and be loved back. But we can't.........not with Fujin waiting to be your bride. But please don't hurt me like this. Please.'  
  
She excused herself and walked to a quiet spot on the beach. The fresh wind was drying her tears. The others couldn't see her crying. Nor could they hear her.  
  
'Good.'  
  
She didn't want anyone to know. She sat down and closed her eyes. As a bitter smile crossed her face, she imagined.........  
  
* * *  
  
Soft footsteps behind her startled her. She knew it was him. With a swift movement she turned around.  
  
"Seifer. What are you doing here. Shouldn't you be back at the party?"  
  
He shook his head. "The party is nothing, when you're not there. Why would I be there if you're here?"  
  
"You seemed to have a good time back there."  
  
"It hurt me so much, you ignoring me. Please don't ignore me Quistis."  
  
She sighed. "Seifer, this isn't easy for me either you know. I love you so much, but it can't be."  
  
There. She had said it. Seifer's face was alight with happiness. Finally she had answered his love.  
  
"Oh Quisty, you make me the happiest man alive, just hearing you say those words."  
  
But her smile was ruined by a single tear on her cheek. Seifer stepped closer, putting both arms around her waist and looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"Don't cry Quisty." He whispered softly.  
  
With his hand he tenderly wiped the tear away. "Don't be sad."  
  
"How can I be happy?" she leaned her head against his chest. "I love you Seifer. I want to scream and tell the entire world I do. But I can't because of Fujin. I'm not a home-wrecker and I'm not going to be the one to break you two up."  
  
Seifer softly caressed her hair. "Quisty, Quisty look at me. You don't have to cry. It's you I love. It's you I want. How can I marry Fu if you are the one that holds my heart?"  
  
He bent down and softly pressed his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him back.  
  
'Hyne this is so real.' She thought.  
  
Then her eyes flew open and she hastily took a step back.  
  
"Oh dear Hyne! This is real!" she hadn't been imaginig it at all. This was actually happening.  
  
"Ofcourse it's real silly. I'm real.........and so is this." He pulled her closer again and kissed her again. She whimpered as he closed her in his arms, but gave up her struggle when his tongue begged her to part her lips. Her head was spinning but his arms kept her standing. His kiss was so soft, but so passionate. She could only describe it as devine.  
  
They only parted when they both needed air to breathe. She looked down at her boots, but her raised her chin.  
  
"There's nothing to be ashamed of Quisty. I love you and you love me, that's all that matters."  
  
She looked into his eyes and knew he was being honest. "Hyne, you make me crazy Seifer."  
  
"Crazy in love I hope" he said with a cheeky grin.  
  
She laughed. "Yeah, crazy in love alright."  
  
Around his neck there was a necklace. Tenderly she touched it with a finger, smiling softly. "I gave that to you........."  
  
He smiled. "Yes."  
  
"And you've always worn it.........that's so..........sweet."  
  
She leaned in for another kiss and he happily obliged. They were interrupted by a small voice behind them.  
  
"Is everythig alright here?" Selphie asked innocently.  
  
Seifer and Quistis gave each other an alarmed look. 'What should we do?' her eyes asked him.  
  
He turned around, facing Selphie. "Yeah everything's fine. She was just feeling a bit down, and I gave her a hug to cheer her up."  
  
Selphie didn't look convinced but didn't say anything about it. "Listen, it's getting late, they party's pretty much over. We're all going inside for a last drink and then we leave. Are you two coming?"  
  
Quistis nodded. "Yeah sure. I'm feeling much better now, let's go."  
  
Selphie went ahead.  
  
"Seifer?" Quistis asked in a small voice. "Why did you..........you know........."  
  
"Why I didn't tell her the truth? Because I think we, or I, should tell Fujin first. We need to carefully plan what to do before we tell anyone."  
  
He saw the unsure look on her face. "Quisty.........you didn't think that I lied? That I used you for a quick snog at a party to dump you ten minutes later? I meant every word I said. Of what I said this afternoon, what I said tonight. All of it."  
  
"I belive you Seifer. I'm sorry. I just.........I don't know why I thought.........Let's just go inside."  
  
Seifer beamed at her and squeezed her hand gently before walking to the cottage.  
  
The others were waiting for them. They had a little tradition at the end of every party. Everyone would take one bottle of beer and try to pour it down as fast as possible. The first one to empty the bottle wouldn't have to help cleaning up after the party the next day, and the winner would also receive a hotdog from the losers. (Yes, Zell made up the last bit.)  
  
"Okay guys, you ready?" said Irvine as he handed Quistis and Seifer their bottles. "Three.........two.........one.........go!"  
  
Seifer smiled at Quistis before setting the bottle to his lips. She smiled back.  
  
"Oh YEAH!" Zell cheered as he slammed his bottle back on the table. "I won! Have fun cleaning tomorrow guys! Haha!"  
  
Rinoa laughed cheekily. "We all know wy you're REALY happy Zell. Don't worry, those hotdogs are yours."  
  
Zell blushed and the others laughed.  
  
"Let's go home guys. Irvine and I will put out the fire, you guys pack the party stuff." said Squall  
  
After Squall and Irvine had gone outside, Zell got comfortable in a chair. "Come on Quistis, you can clean up faster than this. Put some muscle into it." he said, enjoying his victory.  
  
Quistis laughed. "Whatever you say, oh mighty king."  
  
Seeing the triumphant look on his face she knew he would keep on enjoying his victory for a while. This was goung to be a long way back.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Ah, finally I finished this chapter. It took me longer then I expected.........oh well, hope you all enjoyed it! They finally got it together ^_^ It took them long enough......... right, now to thank all those fantastic reviewers! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!  
  
Firess Ifrit Devil: Finally Quistis said those dreaded words herself! Long live Seiftis!  
  
Frost: I'm glad to hear that mushy and sappy works in this fic! I'm always worried it will get TOO mushy. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Juliet3: Thank you for that flattering review! Muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sickness in Salvation: well, she finally had the guts to say it to Seifer's face.........even though she thought it was only in her imagination. But they're together now, so that'll make them both happy!!  
  
Verdanii: thank you very much ^_^  
  
Dark Angels: THANK YOU! It doesn't matter that you were a bit lazy, I'm glad you reviewd. Just you wait till a certain silver haird girl finds out about Seifer and Quistis, you'll see who's pissed then! Hehe, more angry Fujin coming up in one of the next chapters!  
  
Thank you all for rviewing even though it took me a bit longer then usual to update. Let's just blame it all on school. Hope to 'hear' from you again at the next chapter! ~Raven55 


	14. chapter thirteen: His girl

**Disclaimer: **yeah, I own FFVIII. I'm a sixteen year old girl s it's only logical I own that. In fact, I own Squaresoft! Right, if ANYONE out there actually believed that crap then let me explain carefully that I was being sarcastic. Ofcourse I DON'T own Squaresoft OR FFVIII. Okay, so now we've got that over with………just read and review and make me happy! Thank you!

**AN:** GASP I HATE TESTWEEK! Stupid tests………I'm afraid I flunked French………buuuuuuuuut I atleast got to update this fic! SO you all just sit back and relax and read my thirteenth chapter!

* * *

**Chapter thirteen: His girl **

The boxes were packed and Selphie had once again taken the role of pilot. They decided the cleaning up would have to wait till the next day. One by one they went to their dorms.

Quistis yawned. "Goodnight everyone. I'm going to bed."

Zell stood up. "Hey wait Quistis, my dorm's the same way."

The two of them waved goodbye to the others and mde their way to the Main Hall. Seifer saw them leave.

"Hey, wait guys. I'll walk with you to." Quickly he caught up with them.

Zell started blabbing about the party. Quistis and Seifer didn't really pay attention to him. Now and then they'd shyly look at each other, smile and glance away again. Zell, dense as ever and, ofcourse, drunk, didn't notice. He just kept on talking.

Seifer mumbled "Yeah" or "Totally" as a response here and there. It always worked and it worked again.

"Well guys, this is my dorm." Zell said as he suddenly stood still. "See you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodninght Zell." Quistis said.

As she and Seifer walked on, they kept glancing at each other. Seifer started walking closer to her and took her hand.

"So………"

"Yeah, so………"

They stopped as they reached her door.

"Seifer?" she asked.

He looked at her.

"Are you sure this isn't a dream?"

He smiled. He stepped closer, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body against his own.

"Maybe I can prove it to you, that this is real."

She smiled innocently. "And how do you propose to do that mister Almasy?"

He smirked and gently pressed his lips down on hers. He felt she was smiling under his lips.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy."

His hands placed on her back pulled her back into the kiss. A door opened somewhere down the hall and they immediately sprang apart. Nerveously they glanced around, but the hall was empty.

"So………" she said. "Do you………want to come inside or something? For a cup of coffee?"

He smiled. "Well………can't say no to that."

She turned around and entered the code to her dorm. His hands wrapped around her waist again and started to kiss her neck.

She giggled. "Seifer! Stop it you. Come on."

She took his hand and lead him inside. He closed the door behind him and continued kissing her neck.

"Seifer." She giggled. "How do you expect me to make us some coffee when you keep doing that."

"I can't help it. I've wanted to be able to do this for so long………I can't stop it."

She pushed a steaming mug of coffee into his hands and sat down on the bed.

"I don't believe that." She said.

"Why?" he whispered as he sat down next to her.

"Because………only a while ago you were so happy with- with Fujin. You proposed to her, you were in love with her."

"I don't want to talk about that now." He said sullen.

She didn't take that as an answer.

"But we've GOT to talk about it Seifer! We've got a problem. I love you, you know that. Please, tell me how you came to propose to her, what happened that day."

As he looked into her eyes he knew he had to tell her.

"It happened on a boat. At night. We, we were talking and she gave me this bracelet thing………the bracelet! Hyne, where is it!"

She calmed him down by putting her hand on his arm.

"I put it in your pocket. It had to come off because of your wound………please, continue."

"And, well, the next thing I know we're kissing and I give her the ring. That's it."

Quistis looked at her coffee.

"But………you DID feel love for her before that night?"

He thought about it for a second.

"………no………I didn't………it's strange………but I had this………sudden feeling, from head to toe and………well, I told you the rest. But now you mention it, I didn not love her before. And I don't love her now. I love you. My entire heart belongs to you."

He set his mug down on a table and kissed her on her lips and then her neck and then her collarbone. She closed her eyes and could feel his hands on her back, holding her close to his own body. She could feel his heartbeat. It was going fast, really fast.

"Seifer………" she sighed.

Her hands found their way to the collar of his trenchcoat and grabbed it firmly. He stood up quickly and threw his coat into a corner of the room. Roughly he pressed his mouth against hers and she let his tongue enter her mouth. She felt his hands on her skin. Suddenly she stopped, pushed him away, only an inch.

"Seifer………we're going to fast……….and we're not really sober either………we shouldn't." her breathing was heavier than normal.

"Yes. I understand. You're right. We shouldn't." he sounded a bit disappointed.

But Quistis smiled and took his hand, pulling him closer. "But we can still kiss………we're sober enough for that………"

He smiled and kissed her gently.

"Quistis, maybe I'd better go." He said as he felt his heart beat faster again.

Reluctantly she let him go.

"Okay………see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah………see you tomorrow………bye………"

He opened the door and left. Only two seconds had gone bye when she called him back.

"Seifer wait!"

He poked his head around the corner.

"Yes?"

"I love you." She whispered and she gave him one last pek on his lips before closing the door.

She fell on her bed, sighing with happiness. Everything had gone so fast all of a sudden. He loved HER not Fujin. She stared at the ceiling. She smiled again and closed her eyes.

'He kissed me! Oh Hyne he kissed me………and he loves me.'

* * *

'I love you.' She whispered and gave him a peck on his lips. The the door slowly closed. 

Seifer could feel a special tingle course through his body. He could not deny something inside him wanted something more than a kiss, but a kiss from her was enough to make him weak inside.

Everytime he looked at her he could feel himself go weak. She was so gorgeous and so sweet. He had to calm down his heart, because it felt like it was about to explode.

In his room he threw his coat on the bed and stared at the photo from the orphanage. They looked good together. He took his coat and hung it over a chair.

He changed into the shirt he used for sleeping and crawled into his bed.

The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was kissing Quistis back at the party. He had tried to kiss her the last few days, always without thinking, always on a sudden whim. It felt as if it was always supposed to be this way. But he never had expected it to be this………wonderful.

* * *

The radio played softly, waking Seifer from his slumbering. He opened his eyes and looked at the white ceiling, trying to remember what had happened. 

The party………and Quistis………and they had kissed……… he smiled.

He got up and hummed the song while getting dressed. He bent down to pick up his socks when he noticed something next to his chair. The bracelet.

"I totally forgot about that………"

He picked it up and gently touched it. A sudden flash of memory invaded his mind.

"Fujin…….." he violently shook his head and threw the bracelet on his desk.

'I DON'T want to think about you. I don't love you!' he quickly stormed out of his dorm. He immediately made his way to Quistis' dorm.

Softly he knocked on the door. Quistis didn't respond, so Seifer knocked again. He could hear her rummage around in her room and seconds later the door opened. Quistis' hair was a complete mess and she was only wearing a top with straps and shorts.

"Who is it?"

Seifer grinned. "Only me."

She blushed and hid behind the door.

"Seifer! I'm not properly dressed! What are you doing here?………Wait………is it monday? Hyne, I'm late for work!"

"Calm down Quisty, it's still sunday. I thought I'd take my girl for breakfast in Balamb."

Quistis blushed again.

'His girl! I'm his girl now!' "That's so sweet! Let me change into something more decent and I'd be happy to take you up on the offer."

He stepped inside. She picked some clothes from her closet and stepped inside her bathroom. She dressed as fast as she could and quickly applied some make-up, just some lipgloss and mascara.

When she walked back into the room she was wearing blue faded jeans and a red tanktop. Seifer's jaw practically hit the floor. He had never seen her dressed like this before. Then again, he hadn't been paying much attention to her before either.

"Well, shall we go?" he said, offering her his arm.

She took it with a smile.

* * *

"Where ARE they?" 

"Dunno………maybe they've both got a hang-over from yesterday."

"Nah, not them. But Zell's right. It's weird that they're not here. Should we go look for them?"

Selphie watched her friends discuss the absence of Seifer and Quistis. She knew what was going on, at least, she had a slight idea. She had seen them at the party, eyeing each other and at the end………she was pretty sure she had caught them kissing.

'But they couldn't. they wouldn't. Seifer's engaged for Hyne's sake. They're both smart enough not to………they're both adults………'

Her thoughts were broken by her friends who started calling things like "Finally." "Where have you been!" "We've been waiting for ages!"

Seifer and Quistis had showed up.

"Do tell us what kept you both. We have been waiting for you, you know. I was kinda worried" Rinoa said.

Quistis glanced at Seifer nerveously.

"Well………I- we………"

"We were, uhm, doing some research in the library for the exchange project. Selphie DID say she wanted it done A.S.A.P." Seifer finished her sentence.

She felt relieved. "Eh, yeah! We thought we'd make up for lost time………" 'WHAT?' her head yelled. "you know, because of the accident thing."

The others nodded understandingly.

"Good work guys. You two are the only ones taking this thing seriously. Anyway, are we gonna get started with cleaning up or what?" Rinoa said.

When the gang wasn't looking, Seifer and Quistis looked at each other with relieved faces.

'Nice save!' she mouthed to him.

He smirked. "Just my specialty babe, just my specialty." He whispered before he ran after the others.

Zell had taken a seat in the Quad and was directing the others.

"Come on Irvine, you can take another box. You're not a weakling are you? Selphie, those lanterns shouldn't be kept there. Oh and Rinoa, stop slacking. You should pull your weight around here you know."

The others glared at him.

"Zell?"

"Yes?"

"SHUT UP!" they yelled simultaniously.

"Why are you even here? You won!" Rinoa said desperately.

Zell smiled: "Well, it's no fun being on my own all day, so I came her to 'help' you out by directing it all. Save you the trouble."

"Zell?" Irvine said sweetly. "Duck."

And at that moment six shoes flew into his head.

* * *

* * *

Sorry it took me a while to update, but I wa busy, testweek at school, a few things I had to sort out, all in all, a confusing week for me. But here it is, hope you enjoyed it!

Dark Angels: thank you, pissed Fujin, coming up!

Sickness in Salvation: Catfight………yes certainly, in the next chapter………maybe. Thanks for the review!

Shanna: Well, you bet I'll keep uodating, because this fic is far from over!

Firess Ifrit Devil: sweet huh………too bad Fujin isn't the kind of girl to give up that easily

Angelisence: I updated! Will you review again

Riverwood: Wow, tht must've bee the hugest review EVER! Thank you so much! And I updated too! Yay! More seiftis to read about!

Next chapter: Fujin's back, guess what will happen when she finds out! Oooh, just makes you scared already doesn't it. Well, I'll try to update A.S.A.P. but I'm short on time with school and stuff! But I will update as soon as possible.

Raven55


	15. chapter fourteen: Guess who's back

Disclaimer: lemme think.........nope, still don't own it. (Dûh!) anyway, the only thing I own is the plot. After I'm done with borrowing the characters I'll put them back nicely in their cupboard. I don't hear them complain, so I guess they don't mind starring in this fic.  
  
AN: yay! Found time to type in between schoolwork! W00t! I'm SO sorry it took me THIS long to update.........hope you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me.  
  
~ Chapter fourteen: Guess who's back ~  
  
She stared out into the ocean. The cold wind running through her hair. Soon she would know for sure. She closed her eyes and imagined having his arms around her again.  
  
"Miss.........? We're nearly there. Please take a seat inside until we are docked."  
  
She nodded and followed the attandant inside. On her table stood a cup of coffee. She took a sip and glanced outside.  
  
Balamb harbor was slowly coming into view. Just another five minutes and she could feel the ground under her feet again. A car was waiting in the parkinglot, a present from her father.  
  
She wanted to go to Balamb Garden immediately, but first things first. She walked into the hotel and went over to the receptioniste.  
  
"A ROOM PLEASE."  
  
The girl nodded and checked.  
  
"Yes miss, the large suite is still empty. The one you used before."  
  
"GOOD."  
  
The bellboy picked up her suitcases and carried them up the stairs. Fujin wanted to follow him, but someone called her name and she turned around.  
  
"Fujin? Long time no see ya know!"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"RAJIN. GOOD TO SEE YOU TOO."  
  
"Yeah! How' ya been?"  
  
Fujin shrugged. "GOOD."  
  
"Come, have a seat. Want something to drink?"  
  
She shook her head, but seated herself in the empty seat next to Rajin.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, FOR A JOB?"  
  
He shrugged. "Not that much. I'm jobless at the moment. I was thinking about going to Dollet for a job. It seems they're recruting soldiers and they pay good enough, ya know."  
  
Fujin started to laugh.  
  
"THE ARMY? YOU'RE HIRED."  
  
Rajin didn't understand.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'M THEIR GENERAL. WELCOME ABOARD CAPTAIN."  
  
"What.........you mean YOU are the general? The one everybody is talking about? Then who are you working for? Is it Seifer?"  
  
"NO. MY FATHER."  
  
Rajin looked pensieve. "Your old man eh.........didn't see that coming.........but, now that he's been mentioned.........how IS Seifer? Any idea where he is?"  
  
She played with the menu on the table.  
  
"HE'S AT GARDEN." She said.  
  
"How are you two doing then.........are you two together or........hey, you two were gonna get hitched right? Are you mrs. Almasy now?" he asked with a cheeky grin on his face.  
  
She blushed heavily. "NOT YET. BUT SOON."  
  
"Where's the wedding gonna be held. Here or in Dollet."  
  
"DOLLET." She answered.  
  
Rajin's smile grew even bigger.  
  
"Great! Then I'll be there when it happens ya know. I am invited right?"  
  
She smiled. "OFCOURSE."  
  
Rajin offered her his arm. "Care to join me for dinner?"  
  
Fujin hesitated. She actually wanted to go to Seifer, surprise him. But on the other hand, she hadn't seen Rajin for ages.  
  
"Come on Fu, please? My boat leaves tomorrow morning. We could talk about the old days, ya know."  
  
She smiled and took his arm.  
  
"ALRIGHT." She said. "LET'S GO."  
  
* * *  
  
"See you tomorrow guys, I'm off." Said Zell.  
  
He had helped cleaning up after all because it had been so much that they couldn't finish on sunday. They had been cleaning the whole of monday morning too.  
  
Selphie yawned and looked at her boyfriend.  
  
"Irvy? Shall we go too? We could go have lunch somewhere."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I'll take you to that new place. Come on."  
  
He grabbed her arm and dragged her outside.  
  
Quistis wiped her forehead.  
  
"Phew, I'm glad that's over. I'm exhausted."  
  
She felt arms around her waist and giggled. When she turnde around she looked directly in Seifer's grey eyes.  
  
"Wow, I really had to restrain myself from doing this all day."  
  
"Seifer.........we can't kiss.........not here. What if someone saw us?"  
  
"Actually, I don't care anymore. I want to tell the world I love you."  
  
Quistis gave him a playful hit on the head.  
  
"I love you too Seifer, but we can't be careless. If you care about Fujin in any way, you should tell her when the time is right. It's wrong to let her hear from just anyone who caught us snogging. You know I'm right."  
  
Seifer sighed. "Yes, I know."  
  
He took her hand and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Just one?" he made puppydog eyes and Quistis laughed.  
  
"Alright alright." She gave him a peck on his lips and picked up a box, putting it on a shelf. Seifer looked disapointed.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yes that's it."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't quite settle for that." A mischievous smile played around his mouth.  
  
He softly grabbed her shoulders, turned her around and pressed his mouth on hers. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes. His arms were on her back, holding her close. Suddenly someone coughed.  
  
The door had opened without them hearing it. Selphie was looking really uncomfortable and was shuffling with her feet.  
  
"I uh, I forgot my purse." She said, picking up a small brown purse form the table.  
  
Seifer immediately took two steps back and raised his hand to his head. Quistis blushed heavily and stared at the floor.  
  
"Well, I'd, ehm, better get going then." Selphie turned towards the door and hastily tried to leave the room.  
  
"Seph wait!" Seifer called after her. "Selphie........."  
  
She turned around. "Yes, what?"  
  
"It's not what you think."  
  
"Isn't it? You two were kissing. It was pretty obvious to me what it is!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"You're engaged Seifer! I would never have guessed you're THIS sort of guy.........and Quistis.........you should know better I-"  
  
"Selphie it's not like that. This is not just a fling." Quistis interrupted. "I love Seifer, this is serious. And Seifer loves me!"  
  
Seifer nodded, putting his arms around her waist. "It's true Seph. I love Quistis. I know I'm engaged but I'm calling it off. I don't love Fujin, I really don't."  
  
Selphie nerveously stared at her shoes. "But.........you were so happy I-"  
  
"I don't love Fujin anymore. Something inside me suddenly realised it. I know that Quistis is my true love and it's her I love with all my heart."  
  
Selphie looked up and stared at the two lovers in front of her. "It's just that.........I don't understand. I- I- I gotta go."  
  
She ran out the door before they could stop her. Silence filled the room as Quistis nerveously looked at Seifer. Seifer looked serious too, but somehow he had to hide a guilty grin.  
  
"She would have found out sooner or later you know." He said.  
  
"Yes but.........what if she tells Fujin or if she tells Irvine and it spreads through the entire school. This was what I was afraid of."  
  
"Don't worry Quisty, I'm sure Selphie won't tell. She's a friend. I trust her."  
  
"Yeah well, Selphie trusted us too. Look how we ended up."  
  
Seifer tried to give her a comforting hug, but she pushed him away.  
  
"No, I'm going to my dorm to think. Please. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Just as she was about to open the door he called after her.  
  
"I love you!"  
  
She hesitated.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered, not sure if he could hear.  
  
Then she opened the door and ran to her dormitory as fast as she could.  
  
* * *  
  
"And then I tried to work as a prison warden, but that didn't work out either. I wasn't allowed to fight the prisoners. So soldier is the only proper job for me I guess. That's what made me apply for you guys. I heard about it from some guy who ended up in our prison when he had been caught selling stolen merchandise. I think he tried to sell weapons to your army."  
  
Fujin was staring at the empty plate. She was listening to her friend, but couldn't stop thinking about Seifer either. Something felt wrong. That feeling had started during a conversation whith her father. It had grown stronger on the boat to Balamb and it was still there.  
  
'What if he took it off in my absence? If he did, then it doesn't work anymore. But why would he take it off. He's smitten with me.........'  
  
"Fu? You okay? You look a bit distracted ya know."  
  
"SORRY."  
  
"What were you thinking of?"  
  
".........SEIFER."  
  
Rajin smiled. "See, I knew he'd be the only thing on your mind right now. Oh well, I'm off to bed. I've got to get up early tomorrow, don't want to miss that boat, ya know."  
  
"OKAY. GOODNIGHT."  
  
She watched Rajin walk away to his room. She looked at the sea for a while and then decided to go to her own suite. The attendant had unpacked her suitcases and a photograph of her, Seifer and Rajin was on the bedside table.  
  
'I love you Seifer. And you'd better love me back.'  
  
"OR ELSE."  
  
* * *  
  
Seifer nerveously paced around in his room. What to do. Quistis was mad at him because of Selphie. No, because of his recklessness. And he had no idea how he was ever going to tell Fujin that the wedding was off without being tactless, whenever it was she got back.  
  
He scratched his head in helplessness. On the table was the bracelet he had thrown there a couple of days back. He picked it up.  
  
"I'm SO sorry Fu. I really am.........I don't know what happened."  
  
He looked at it carefully. It had been cut. He took it to his bedside table and got out the little needle and thread he always used for repairing clothes after practice. Slowly he sowed it back together. He tried it on and luckily it still fitted.  
  
"Luckily Quistis cut this part. I wouldn't have been able to fix it otherwise. Oh Quisty, I wish you'd talk to me again. I need to hear your voice. I need to see your face. I need your kiss." he sighed.  
  
Immediately a terrible pain soared through his arm, a flash of a burning white light blurred his vision. In his head he heard a voice.  
  
"BOUND."  
  
When the pain had settled down again he was shaking. This hadn't happened since.........since he had fainted in the library. But all that time afterwards.........he hadn't.........been wearing the bracelet.  
  
'Could that be? Nah! It's just a bracelet.'  
  
But he took it off anyway. When he looked at his wrist, tight markings had appeared on it again. He gave the bracelet another curious look and threw it back on the desk.  
  
"Weird........."  
  
He turned around and left his dorm. He needed to do SOMETHING and training seemed to be a good idea as any.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Ack, sorry it took me this long guys!!!!! Hope you can all forgive me. Anyway, thank you again for being the BEST reveiwers ever.  
  
Firess Ifrit Devil: Don't die! I'll make sure the suspense doens't kill you, because I think the next chapter will let you see what our beloved Fujin will do.........at least I think it's in the next chapter.........you'll see ^_^ thanks for the review.  
  
Sickness in Salvation: ack.........that bracelet again.........mean aren't I? oh well, he's not wearing it, not yet that is.........read the next chappy and find out what happens!  
  
Dark Angels: *blush* thank you for the sweet review!  
  
Riverwood: Hope you didn't have to wait too long! And with Fujin coming back, heck, there MIGHT just be a LITTLE Seifu, but I'm not promissing anything. ^_^ thanks for the cute review!!!!  
  
Amidamaru's sis: Thank you for reviewing. I hope you like the story.  
  
Angelisence: thaqnk you! You guys are all so flattering! I'm gald you think I capture their emotions perfectly, I really am. Fujin will go to Balamb soon. Just wait and see what happens!  
  
Verdanii: Thanks! Grote dank! ^_^  
  
I'd just like to thank all of you guys for waiting so patiently for my updates and for wishing me goodluck on my tests and everything! And for those interested: I only flunked one test - french, and that wasn't even that bad! Thank you you lovely reviewers. *Runs out and hugs every single one of you* cya at the next chapter!!!!  
  
~Raven55 


	16. chapter fifteen: A 'nice' surprise

Disclaimer: okay, listen, I think I've said this enough times already. DON'T OWN ANY OF THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not the game, not the characters, not the places they go to.........capeesh?  
  
Author's note: .........er.........you know what; no author's note this time! Just enjoy the chapter!  
  
~ Chapter fifteen: A 'nice' surprise ~  
  
Quistis was looking at the clock worriedly. She had no idea what time Selphie would be back, but she had knocked on her door at least two times already without getting an answer. She decided to check again.  
  
"Selphie.........are you in there? I need to talk to you........."  
  
After a few seconds of silence the door openend.  
  
"Oh, hey Quisty. Come in."  
  
She opened the door further to allow Quistis to come inside.  
  
"Okay, I know what this is about. You want me to stay quiet, to keep my mouth shut and never ever breathe a word to a living soul about what I accidentally saw this afternoon." Selphie sighed.  
  
Quistis nodded.  
  
"But Quisty.........how.........why.........I know both of you mean it. Hyne please don't tell me this is real."  
  
"Selphie, I don't know how or why. It just happened. Please, I told Seifer we couldn't, because of his engagement. I told him. But.........at Squall's party, I thought I was just imagining stuff up. So that's why I didn't resist to him kissing me. But it all ended up to be true. It was real. And before I could stop him he told me he loved me. And.........I couldn't forget about it anymore. It had been haunting my own mind long enough. I love him Selphie, it hurt me so much to have to hide it. It was killing me. Please understand."  
  
Selphie hung her head. "I..........I understand. I'll stay quiet. I promise I won't tell a soul. But.........you've got to be more careful! It was so bloody obvious you guys fancied each other even before the party. So watch your step okay? And.........you've got to be honest with Fujin too. It wouldn't be fair to go behind her back even more than you have done already."  
  
Quistis nodded. "Yes. We'll tell her. With tact. Thank you for understanding Selphie."  
  
She stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Just.........be more cautious." Selphie added hastily before Quistis closed the door behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'd like.........two hotdogs aaaaaaaaand.........er.........and a salad please."  
  
The lunchlady nodded and threw two hotdogs on the plate next to the salad. "20 Gil."  
  
"WHAT?! That's nuts!"  
  
"Pay it or forget it."  
  
Grumbling Irvine payed the lunchlady and took the plate back to the table.  
  
"Alright Zell, you owe me okay, prices went up bigtime."  
  
"Yeah yeah, just give it."  
  
Irvine passed him a hotdog.  
  
"And..........this hotdog is for.........?"  
  
"For me!" Selphie said happily as she took it from her boyfriend.  
  
"Okay.........then.........Quistis, as you couldn't make up your mind I got you a salad."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
Irvine passed the plate to Rinoa, who passed it to Zell, who passed it to Quistis.  
  
"Right. Is everyone done? 'Cause I'm not going back in that line again."  
  
The others laughed and he sat back down again next to Selphie. Irvine put his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, did I tell you guys about training today?I shot this T-Rexaur right between the eyes. Fell on his back before he even.........."  
  
Selphie's concentration faded. She had heard him tell about that catch at least three times already. She glanced at Seifer and Quistis. They fully ignored each other.  
  
'Dear Hyne.........as if ignoring each other doesn't look suspicious.'  
  
"So Seifer. When's Fujin coming back?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Oh.........er.........I don't know exactly. She just went without telling me when she'd be back."  
  
"Oh.........right, okay. Hey Selphie. D'you want to go train or something?"  
  
She angrily put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Irvine! We need to finish our bit of the exchange project, remember? You promissed." She pouted.  
  
"Alright alright!" he said laughingly. "But only if I get a kiss."  
  
"THAT will be your reward for finishing the project."  
  
They said goodbye to the others and left for the library.  
  
"Hey Quistis, we need to finish our bit too." Seifer remarked, not looking at her.  
  
"Er.........yeah. We need to, don't we. Okay, let's go to the library, let's get it over with."  
  
They both stood up and left Rinoa, Squall and Zell at the table.  
  
"Work work work that's all they think about ain't it." Zell said as he watched them leave.  
  
* * *  
  
Quistis sighed. This was boring. Eventhough she was with Seifer, it was boring. Hyne, who cared about that exchange project anyway. And Seifer hadn't spoken to her since they had fallen out, since Selphie had caught them.  
  
"Seifer, please talk to me. Say something."  
  
"I don't know what to say Quisty. I don't know where we stand."  
  
"What do you mean? We're still.........aren't we?"  
  
"I thought you were mad at me."  
  
"I wasn't mad! I was just.........nerveous about Selphie. But you didn't talk to me anymore, so I assumed-"  
  
"Hyne! I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore!"  
  
They laughed.  
  
"That's what I love about you." He said softly, holding her hand.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your smile. It's beautiful."  
  
"I hope that's not all you love about me." She said with a wink.  
  
"Quis, let's go. We're done here. Even Selphie and Irvine have left."  
  
"Okay........."  
  
Silently, but holding hands, they walked through the corridors. Shyly they smiled at each other.  
  
* * *  
  
Finally. Finally all the boring paperwork was done. Finally she could go up to Garden and see him again. She looked at the car in the parkinglot. She didn't need it, a walk would do her good. The fresh air filled her lungs. Rajin had sailed for Dollet that morning and her desk had been covered in paperwork by the attendant.  
  
As she walked up the road, a car passed by. It followed her slowly and a window rolled down.  
  
"Hey cutie. Can I offer you a ride?"  
  
A guy with gelled back hair and one eyebrow piercing was looking at her through the open window. In the back his two mates were grinning stupidly.  
  
"NO." she said. Ï CAN WALK. LEAVE ME ALONE."  
  
The boys didn't take the hint. Instead they got out the car and circled around her. Suddenly one of them nudged the others.  
  
"Hey, She's only got one eye. That looks familiar."  
  
"Yeah.........hey.........wasn't she the one hangning out with the guys from the disciplinary comittée?"  
  
"Yeah, that's cyclops girl!"  
  
She narrowed her good eye at hearing her old nickname. The name people had always used behind her back.  
  
"She looks pretty helpless to me........." one of them remarked.  
  
"YOU'LL PAY." She snapped.  
  
Before they knew what happened she had taken two of them down with a few swift blows. The one left standing blinked unbelievingly.  
  
"What kind of girl are you?!" he yelled.  
  
She took out her Zahn and pointed it at him.  
  
"GO AWAY."  
  
He nodded and both he and his friends scrambled back into the car.  
  
"You sure know how to pick 'em Josh." One of them remarked  
  
When she heard the car drive away she felt relieved. She had beaten them without even having to try her best. It was her auto-pilot. It felt good, fighting. She hadn't done it for a while. You don't get to see much action as the head of an army.  
  
She walked up the road. Nothing could ruin her day now. She had kicked major ass and she was about to see Seifer again. He's be so surprised!  
  
Thinking of him made her happier still. Seifer was the perfect guy for her. He was strong, kind and a very good fighter. All she ever wanted was someone like that. And now she did have him. Funny how it ended up being Seifer. She never would have seen that one coming herself. But they were happy together and they would soon be married. Life couldn't be more beautiful.  
  
Finally Garden came into sight. If she had been alone, she might skipped inside. But students were all over the place and it didn't really suit her either. She decided she'd surprise Seifer at his dorm. She turned the corner and gasped.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, here we are then." Quistis stated.  
  
"Yup, here we are."  
  
"Thank you for walking me to my dorm Seifer. But you know it wasn't necesarry. These halls are pretty safe nowadays."  
  
Seifer grinned slyly.  
  
"Yeah well, I was kinda hoping you'd give me a goodnight kiss." He winked and brought his face close to hers. Then he pressed his lips on hers and his tongue entered her mouth. As the kiss was getting more passionate, Quistis pulled away.  
  
"I've got this feeling someone's watching us."  
  
"Don't be silly Quisty, who'd be up this time of night?" he bent his neck to jiss her again, but Quistis wouldn't let him.  
  
"I – I thought I hear footsteps. You know we must be more careful about us."  
  
"Yeah. You're right Quisty. Okay, I'm off to bed. Goodnight." He gave her a peck on her cheek and walked to his own dorm.  
  
He took off his coat and hung it over a chair. He scratched his head once and looked at his desk. His eyes opened. The bracelet was gone!  
  
'Damn!' he thought.  
  
He checked his coat pocket and suddenly realised something else was wrong. Someone was in his dorm.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Ah.........finally done with chapter fifteen. That feels good. Especially after I spent an entire afternoon playing FFX and writing the last but one chapter of a new Harry Potter fanfiction.  
  
Firess Ifrit Devil: Next chapter; Seifer must tell Fujin. Ah, more suspense! But don't let it hurt you. You're one of my lovely loyal reviewers! *Hugs*  
  
Dark Angels: thank you! And just wait until Fujin is let in on Seifer's secret.  
  
Sickness in Salvation: Seifer's gonna get the hint about that bracelet even more next chapter. Must say he comes across a bit dense about the bracelet in this story.........buuuuuuuut we all love him like that eh? See you at the next chapter  
  
Verdanii: Gah, thank you! I'm afraid the mushy-ness might get a bit worse, especially now I'm coming close to the ending of the fic. Oh well, that's just the way it's written.........  
  
Angelisence: Thank you! Hope this chapter was as good as the last  
  
Rikku290: I hope I hurried up enough!  
  
You guys are the best reviewers EVER. You are all so nice! So, I hope to see you all at the next chapter! Peace out. ~Raven55 


	17. chapter sixteen: Confrontation

Disclaimer: lemme think.........nope, still don't own it. (Dûh!) anyway, the only thing I own is the plot. After I'm done with borrowing the characters I'll put them back nicely in their cupboard. I don't hear them complain, so I guess they don't mind starring in this fic.  
  
AN: hm.........I THINK that some of you out there would like me to hurry up on the confrontation between Seifer and Fujin.........then again, that's only a wild guess ^_~ Anyway that's what this chapter is called: 'confrontation'! When I got 5 reviews the day after I posted the last chappy, I immediately started typing on the next chapter. And YES! IT'S HERE! The lovely confrontation. Let's hope this takes a bit of the suspense away eh.  
  
~ Chapter sixteen: Confrontation ~  
  
His eyes opened. The bracelet was gone.  
  
'Damn!' he thought.  
  
He checked his coatpocket and suddenly realised something else was wrong. Someone was in his dorm.  
  
He snapped around.  
  
"Fujin! Hyne you scared me to death!"  
  
"HI. NICE TO SEE YOU TOO." She said, a little mock in her voice.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just.........well, I didn't know you were back. How was your father?" he quickly walked over to her and pecked her on her cheek.  
  
"FATHER WAS FINE." She said.  
  
Silence.  
  
"SEIFER?" she asked in a sweet voice. "ARE YOU STILL WEARING MY BRACELET?"  
  
He hesitated. What should he tell her. He had lost it, hadn't he. How could he explain that to her. But before he could say anything she had conjured it up from out of her pocket and was now twirling it around her finger.  
  
"FOUND IT. ON YOUR DESK. WHY?"  
  
"Well, sweetheart, I eh, I had a little accident while you were away. I got bitten by a T-Rexaur and I was injured and before the wound could be healed the bracelet had to be cut. I totally forgot about it, but I fixed it today. I just forgot to put it on." He tried in his most gullable face.  
  
"SO.........YOU CAN PUT IT ON AGAIN NOW, CAN'T YOU."  
  
"No! I eh, I mean, I COULD do that yes, but.........do I have to do that right now? I'm awfully tired."  
  
"BUT IT'S ONLY A BRACELET!"  
  
"Yes, it is! Exactly. But what's the point of putting on a bracelet just before you go to sleep? That's completely pointless."  
  
She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "WELL.........I GUESS YOU'RE RIGHT."  
  
"You can stay here tonight. I'll take the couch, you take the bed. I wouldn't want you out and about on the street at this time of night just because you have to get back to your hotel."  
  
"THANK YOU SEIFER."  
  
"Just doing my duty." 'As a friend.' he added quietly.  
  
"Goodnight Fu."  
  
"GOODNIGHT KISS?"  
  
He sighed but got up and gave her a peck on her lips. But she took hold of his neck and deepened the kiss. Seifer couldn't do anything to resist. When she let go of him he immediately turned back and layed down on the couch.  
  
"Goodnight." And without another word he closed his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
He looked at the clock. 6 a.m.  
  
'Hyne it's early.' He thought.  
  
Fujin was still asleep on the bed. Quietly he took his coat and closed the door behind him.  
  
Once in the corridor he could breathe freely again. Everything was quiet. No one else was up at this time of day. He walked down the corridor and stopped at one of the doors. He knocked.  
  
"Quisty? Are you up?" he said, keeping his voice down.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Quisty?" he tried again.  
  
Slowly the door opened and a sleepy Quistis appeared in the opening.  
  
"Morning beautiful."Seifer said cheery.  
  
She looked at him. "Hey Seifer........." she said with a sleepy smile.  
  
"You know, you look really cute when you're sleepy." He said with a grin.  
  
"What's the time?"  
  
"Six in the morning."  
  
"WHAT?! What are you doing here this early?"  
  
"I'll tell you if you let me in."  
  
She opened the door wider to let him come inside.  
  
He sat down an a chair and waited while she grabbed a sweater.  
  
"So.........do tell." She said.  
  
He sighed heavily. ".........Fu's back."  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"Well she, she came back last night. She was waiting in my dorm."  
  
Quistis bit her lip. "This means you've got to tell her Seifer. You've got to."  
  
Seifer sighed and got up from his chair. "I know babe." He said, pacing around the room. "But, I don't know how. I guess I'll have to wait for the right moment."  
  
"I'm sure everything will work out fine. Just tell her the truth." She gave him a hug.  
  
He looked into her eyes. Hyne he could drown in them. "Quisty, I love you so much." He kissed her.  
  
"I know Seifer. And I love you too. But.........until you tell her........."  
  
"We can't be seen together. That's what I thought too. So.........I guess I'd better go then."  
  
"Yeah.........I guess."  
  
Seifer walked to the door.  
  
"Hey Seifer.........good luck. I know that somehow you'll find a way to tell her."  
  
* * *  
  
Seifer walked aimlessly through the hallway. Where to go. What to do. How to tell Fujin. He was startled when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Quickly he turned around.  
  
"Hyne! Please don't scare me like that Selphie. I nearly had a heart attack."  
  
She giggled. "Sorry Seifer. Didn't know you scared easily." Her face turned more serious. "No seriously Seifer. I talked to Quistis. I believe you two. I do. And I'll keep your secret. I just wanted to say, to tell you that you can trust me. If you've got a problem, you can tell me."  
  
He smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you Selphie. It means a lot to me. To us."  
  
"No prob. It's what friends are for. And that's what we are."  
  
He watched her walk away and felt happier. They had a friends they could trust.  
  
He looked at his watch. It was 10 a.m. Time had passed quickly without him noticing. It was time to face Fujin. He made his way to the cafeteria, guessing she would be up by now.  
  
He could see her. She was sitting with the others, laughing. She looked happy. He really didn't want to ruin that happiness.  
  
"Hey sweetheart." he said.  
  
She smiled. "HI."  
  
He sat down next to her and allowed her to lean against him. She looked at him.  
  
"SHALL WE GO?"  
  
He nodded. If they were alone, he could tell her.  
  
"See you later guys." And he took Fujin's arm, leading her outside. But she walked into the direction of his room.  
  
"YOU WERE UP EARLY." She stated as she sat dow on a chair.  
  
"Yeah.........fancied a walk........."  
  
She stood up again and walked towards the window.  
  
"Listen.........Fu.........There's something I –"  
  
"YOU STILL AREN'T WEARING THE BRACELET."  
  
"Yes, I'm aware of that. But please listen to me Fu. It's important. It's about the wedding. About us."  
  
"PLEASE. JUST PUT IT ON."  
  
"He sighed desperately. "Alright! Then will you listen?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Okay." He reached down and grabbed the bracelet from his desk.  
  
The second he touched it a white flash of light blinded him. Fujin appeared to be all that mattered. He dropped it. Looking wildly from the bracelet to her he gasped for breath.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"GO ON." She urged.  
  
He shook his head. "No.........no.........what IS that thing?" he backed away from the table.  
  
"Everytime I touch it.........all I can think of is you! What the hell did you do with it?"  
  
"PUT IT ON SEIFER."  
  
But he just looked at her, not understanding.  
  
"I don't understand, why.........? I didn't really love you at all, did I? It was all.........that THING. Hyne.........everything.........was a lie, wasn't it. And I wanted to be kind.........To tell you in a friendly way!"  
  
She looked at him coldly. "I SAW YOU, YOU KNOW." She sneered. "WITH HER."  
  
"Yeah well.........I love her! I'm in love with Quistis!"  
  
His face was red with anger. "That is real love, not something conjured up by a trinket!"  
  
"AT LEAST IT GOT ME WHAT I WANTED! I NEEDED SOMEONE BY MY SIDE AND I GOT IT, IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO GET YOU TO LOVE ME BACK."  
  
He looked at her with disgust. "That's pathetic. You need a magic bracelet to get someone to love you? And for Hyne's sake why me?"  
  
"YOU'RE STRONG. AND I LOVE YOU."  
  
"Yeah, well.........I don't love you! And I never will. There's nothing you can do about that. It's over."  
  
She smirked. "NO IT'S NOT."  
  
"Yes it is. You can't make me love you anymore. Find yourself another lapdog. This one's through."  
  
"YOU WILL STAY. I CAN AND I WILL MAKE YOU STAY."  
  
He pushed her away from him.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." He sneered.  
  
"IF YOU LEAVE ME FOR HER........." she said. "THEN I WILL MAKE YOU PAY. IF SHE IS IN MY WAY, THEN.........THEN I'LL KILL HER."  
  
A triumphant gleam shone in her eyes. He was horrified.  
  
"You'll.........what? You're MAD! You've completely lost it. I don't inderstand you. I – Hyne, I'm leaving."  
  
Before he could storm out she grabbed his wrist.  
  
"I MEAN IT. I WILL KILL HER. IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES."  
  
He pulled himself loose and stumbled outside. He gasped for breath, letting it sink in. This was one big mess. He had seen the cold look in her eyes. She would do ANYTHING to get what she wanted. And right now, that meant him.  
  
He composed himself as a couple of first-years passed by. As soon as they were out of earshot he gasped again.  
  
That stupid bracelet. He should've known. The flashes in his head, her voice echoing through his mind, that had all started after he had started wearing it.........after.........after she had returned. Not to mention the marks and bruises on his wrist.  
  
He glanced at the closed door. Then he immediately ran away from it. He couldn't risk another confrontation. Who knows what she'd be able to do.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
There, I finished this chapter before the day had a chance to start properly! I thought I'd update THIS quick because you all wanted me to. So, there it was! The sixteenth chapter!  
  
Dark Angels: Yes indeed, you ARE the best reviewers! And I did infact enjoy dragging out, even though I knew I was kinda pushing it. But I hope this chapter made up for my dragging it along.  
  
Sickness in Salvation: V_V sorry! Didn't mean to be mean.........hope this makes you feel better. ^_^  
  
Firess Ifrit Devil: ^_^ I'm SO happy you love this fic. That's such a big boost for my selfesteem ^_^ I hope it's a good chapter  
  
Amidamaru's Sis: Why all the suspense? Because I wanted to write a story that made people wnt to read the next chapter. And.........I guess I succedded  
  
Verdanii: Yeah, ze flipte nogal he? Hehe.  
  
Well, see you all at the next chapter, hope this chapter satisfied you all a little. Bai bai! ~Raven55 


	18. chapter seventeen: Bittersweet

Disclaimer: lemme think.........nope, still don't own it. (Dûh!) anyway, the only thing I own is the plot. After I'm done with borrowing the characters I'll put them back nicely in their cupboard. I don't hear them complain, so I guess they don't mind starring in this fic.  
  
AN: w00t, another chapter finished. Hope y'all like it.  
  
~ Chapter seventeen: Bittersweet ~  
  
Would she be able to do it? What if she was just too weak. Was she ready to sacrifice someone's life for her own good? She didn't know. But her heart was killing her. He told her. Straight to the face, that he was in love with someone else. With Quistis for Hyne's sake.  
  
Hearing him say that. Hearing those words from his lips. It hurt her more than when she had seen them kissing the day before. But it was all his fault. If he hadn't taken the bracelet off, then none of this would have happened. They would've gotten married and been happy.  
  
But now, now she would have to take revenge for the hurt he had caused her. How could he say such things. He had just left her. She was still too numb to get up and do something about it. On the floor was the bracelet.  
  
'Stupid thing.' She thought.  
  
It hadn't secured his love for her at all. She looked at the photograph on Seifer's bedside table. Smiling faces. Seifer, with his hand on Quistis' shoulder. She suddenly realised she had made her decision. One way or another she would make him pay. Make them all pay.  
  
If she couldn't kill the one that stole Seifre from her, then she would have to do something else. And with the knowledge that she had an entire army at her beck and call, she strode out of the room. To make a few phonecalls.  
  
* * *  
  
"She said what?!" Selphie exlaimed. "She won't really do it, will she?"  
  
"I don't know Seph..........I didn't know anyone else to talk to. I can't even face Quistis. What if Fujin saw me with her again." He gulped.  
  
Selphie was pacing up and down.  
  
"Maybe," she opted. "Maybe she didn't mean it. I mean, you just had a fight with her. You just told her you loved someone else. That hurts Seifer."  
  
"But you don't understand!" he countered. "There was this thing, this bracelet. She was practically forcing me to wear it. I didn't understand before, but every time I touch it, it makes me love her. Hyne knows what she's done with it. It must be.........I don't know, bewitched?"  
  
Selphie gave him a suspicious glance. "Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure! I finally understand what made me ask her to marry me in the first place! Didn't you think that that was all so sudden? I know I did. I never ever considered love for her. She ties that THING around my wrist and lookie here, I'm on one knee."  
  
He was now pacing up and down the room.  
  
"Seifer, doing that isn't going to help. Go talk to Quistis. She needs to know."  
  
He nodded. "Alright. I'll go see her. Thanks Seph."  
  
She smiled. "No prob."  
  
* * *  
  
"Yes ma'am. Loud and clear. We'll be ready at 1700 hours."  
  
"GOOD."  
  
"It will be an honour for us to fight for the cause. Long live Dollet!"  
  
She hung up, rolling her eyes. Stupid soldiers with their stupid clichées. At least her father had consented without hesitation.  
  
'I promised you, my daughter. No man has the right to harm you. Like I said before, I won't forgive that so easily. Do as you see fit, for you have my full permission for any action you plan. I trust and believe in your leading skills.'  
  
Yes. This would work. At least it would scare him. Perhaps that would be enough.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yes? Who's there?"  
  
"It's me, Squall. Can I talk to you?"  
  
Seifer opened the door to let him in. Squall's face was serious.  
  
"Listen. The negotiations with Dollet were going just fine. Then all of a sudden Fujin comes up to me and Cid and says that 'the current situation was not to their liking' and that, if it did not change real soon, they'd pay us a nice visit with their army. What the hell was that about? Are you two having a fight?"  
  
Seifer stared at the ceiling in a desperate attempt to escape Squall's eyes.  
  
"She said that? Hyne! She's capable of doing that.........all because of me.........?"  
  
"So you DID have a fight?" Squall asked.  
  
Seifer shook his head confused. "It's.........none of your business, okay?"  
  
"Well whatever it is, fix it. Because I don't want to end up with an all out war on my hands."  
  
Squall turned around and left. Seifer's head was spinning. Fujin had threatened to kill Quistis.........and now she was going to start a war, just because he didn't love her anymore.  
  
'She's nuts!' he thought.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey!" Selphie said, tapping Quistis on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Hey Selphie." She replied.  
  
"Quisty.........have you seen Seifer? Has he told you?"  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
Selphie hesitated. Quistis saw her troubled face.  
  
"Is something wrong? What's going on.........is he-?"  
  
"He's still in love with you if that's what you're worried about. He'd jump to the moon if you asked him. But.........there is something else. You MUST talk to him as soon as possible. It's urgent."  
  
Quistis didn't quite understand but nodded. "Well.........okay, if you say so. I'll go to his dorm........."  
  
She didn't know why Selphie was acting so weird but it had worried her.  
  
"Seifer, are you in?"  
  
The door opened and Seifer peeked outside. "Quisty! It's you! Quick, come inside."  
  
He grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside.  
  
"Seifer, what's going on? Selphie was acting all weird, telling me to talk to you and now you act as if you're hiding. Is this some sort of joke? Because it's not funny."  
  
Seifer closed the door behind him. "No, this is not a joke. It's dead serious. Sit down."  
  
She seated herself but kept looking at him. She had seen him serious before, but never this worried.  
  
"Please tell me what the problem is."  
  
"The problem.........is Fujin."  
  
"Yes, I know she's back. You said so this morning. Have you told her.........about us yet?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, I have."  
  
Seeing the grave look on his face made her nerveous.  
  
"You did tell her nicely, didn't you?"  
  
He hesitated. "Well.........I wanted to.........but.........then she went all freaky and.........I sort of blurted it out, because I was angry."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You what? Why were you angry? What do you mean 'all freaky'?"  
  
"Well, you know that bracelet she gave me? Everytime I touch it, she is all I can think about. It becomes tighter, hurting me. I get flashes of white light in my head and I can hear her voice in my mind. So I confronted her with that and then she got all pushy and angry and then.........so did I. But she already knew. She had seen us."  
  
"I told you we had to be more careful." She said. "But this is not the end of the world. At least she knows the truth now."  
  
He took her hands and kissed them.  
  
"That's not all. She-" he couldn't tell her, straight to her face. He couldn't. Hyne, he felt like drowning in those blue eyes.  
  
"She also.........she threatened to hurt you Quisty. She said that if you were in her way, that she would.........that she would kill you."  
  
Quistis gasped.  
  
"I know.........I know! I won't let her hurt you Quisty. I won't let her. I won't let her hurt the woman I love."  
  
Quistis looked into his eyes. He was serious.  
  
"She wouldn't.........would she?"  
  
"I think.........that she is capable of anything Quistis. She had this look in her eyes. She's gone mad. I don't know what to do. I've never seen her like that. I didn't recognise her anymore."  
  
Quistis was staring out the window.  
  
"Seifer.........what will we do?"  
  
"I'm scared Quistis. I'm scared she'll hurt you."  
  
He hugged her. She was fighting back her tears.  
  
"I'm scared too Seifer.........so scared!" she whispered  
  
"We could run away. You and me. Tell no one, just go. If we went now, then we would be miles away before she noticed we were gone! We could go and live somewhere else, we could-"  
  
"Seifer.........we can't." she sighed.  
  
"Why not? We could start new. And, if you wanted to, we could get married!"  
  
She sighed and started to sob. Pictures of them together, happily married, happy in their own little house were passing infront of her eyes.  
  
"If.........if we go she might not kill me, but she might as well hurt others. Selphie, or Squal.........or anyone. I know our lives would be perfect. There's nothing else I want in this world but you. I'd do anything to be with you. I love you. But I can't be happy with you when I know someone else suffered because of us. I couldn't live with that. Could you?"  
  
"But Quisty.........maybe she won't hurt them. If everything turns out okay then.........will you marry me?"  
  
She smiled from behind her tears and kissed him.  
  
".........yes........." she whispered in his ear. "You know you are the only thing that matters to me now. I love you so much!"  
  
He held her close. She was his. Somehow.........somehow it just HAD to work out okay. He kissed her, softly. The most passionate kiss they had ever shared.  
  
"I love you Quisty."  
  
"TOUCHING." A cold voice sounded from the door.  
  
Fujin was looking at them furiously, her Zahn in her hand.  
  
"SEIFER. COME."  
  
He stepped in front of Quistis protectively.  
  
"Fujin, please just leave us alone. You'll find someone else. You don't have to hurt us."  
  
But Fujin laughed coldly. "I KEEP MY PROMISES. I WILL DO IT. YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE."  
  
"But Fujin.........we're in love and you have to understand that." Quistis tried.  
  
"I WANT SEIFER AND I WILL HAVE HIM." She snapped her fingers and two soldiers came marching in.  
  
"COME WITH ME. WAR WILL BEGIN IF YOU DON'T. AND YOU KNOW WHO WILL WIN."  
  
"I can't believe you Fujin. Why do this."  
  
She snapped her fingers again. "THE GIRL."  
  
Obediently the soldiers stepped forward and tried to grab Quistis' arms, but Seifer knocked their hands away.  
  
"Don't touch her!" he hissed.  
  
Without hesitation the soldiers now both grabbed one of Seifer's arms, making sure he couldn't move. Fujin raised her Zahn. Quistis gasped as Fujin took her aim.  
  
"No!" Seifer tried to wrestle himself free from his captors, but their grip was too strong.  
  
"YOUR CHOICE SEIFER."  
  
"No! No please don't hurt her! I'll do anything." He could barely hide the tears in his voice. "I'll.........I'll come with you." He whispered hoarsly.  
  
"Seifer! No!"  
  
"I'll come with you." He said again.  
  
Again Fujin snapped her fingers and the soldiers released Seifer from their grasp. He ran to Quistis and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry! It was the only way. I can't let her hurt you."  
  
"But living without you is woirse than death. I can't live without you Seifer. You're all I have."  
  
Fujin snapped her fingers one last time and the soldiers left the room.  
  
"SEIFER. NOW."  
  
"Fujin, please. I have given you my word. I never break a promise. I will go with you. Just.........let me stay here until the boat leaves. Give us that time. We'll never see each other again when I leave, you can't be so heartless as to deny us this."  
  
Fujin hesitated. What harm could it do. After that, he would be hers and hers alone.  
  
"FINE. TOMORROW AT THE HARBOUR. OR SHE DIES." She pointed at Quistis. Then she left.  
  
Quistis shuddered.  
  
"I never thought this would happen. This isn't real. I'm so scared."  
  
"So am I. I won't let her hurt you because of me. We've got one more day."  
  
He soflty kissed her tears from her cheeks.  
  
"I'll die without you Seifer." She sobbed.  
  
He was all she had. Nothing else mattered. And tomorrow he would sail away. She would never see him again.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
The seventeenth chapter.........and also the last BUT ONE. Yes, that's right, there's only ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! Only one more chapter and you will all know how this story came to an end. But for now, I'd like to thank those fabulous people out there who took the time to read and to review chapter sixteen. SO here goes:  
  
Dark Angels: hehe, yeah, I updated sooner than I had planned, but hey, it was worth it wasn't it. Hope you liked this chapter and I hope to hear from you when you've read the next and last chapter. See you then!  
  
Sickness in Salvation: How did you guess? About Fujin using her dad's army? Hmm.........well, maybe that was THE obvious way the story was going. Anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
Firess Ifrit Devil: Thanks! Evil Fujin indeed. Read the next chapter to find out how cruel she can be.  
  
Verdanii: Well.........Seifer did love Fujin as a sister before all this happened. But would you still feel the same after that 'little sister' used you, bewitched you and made you believe in something that was not real? I wouldn't. Anyway, thanks for the review  
  
Savggrl: I'm glad I created a Fujin that makes you want to read on. Too bad the story isn't going to take much longer before it's finished.  
  
Mintaka: I updated A.S.A.P (Well, I had the chapter ready for a while, but appart from msn, the computer wouldn't start internet.) So, I'm glad you like it. And I hope this chappy is good enogh like the others  
  
Well, that's all the reviewers thanked.........I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL AT THE NEXT CHAPTER, the last chapter and the final chapter. But that one's still coming. See y'all in a week or so! ~Raven55 


	19. chapter eighteen: Goodbyes

Disclaimer: lemme think.........nope, still don't own it. (Dûh!) anyway, the only thing I own is the plot. After I'm done with borrowing the characters I'll put them back nicely in their cupboard. I don't hear them complain, so I guess they don't mind starring in this fic.  
  
AN: the final chapter has arrived. Hope you all like it!  
  
~ Chapter eighteen: Goodbyes ~  
  
Quistis opened her eyes. It was still a bit dark outside, but birds were singing, signalling the sun would rise soon. She felt Seifer's arms around her, holding her close in his sleep. His coat and shirt were on the floor, next to her shoes. He looked so peaceful.  
  
Tenderly she traced the scar on his face. Then she traced the contours of his face. Slowly he opened his eyes. Helooked at the girl in his arms, she looked cold, only wearing a tanktop and shorts. He smiled. She smiled back.  
  
"Goodmorning." She said softly.  
  
"Morning sweetheart." He answered. He was still holding her in his arms and now pulled her closer to give her a kiss.  
  
"Seifer.........I.........I can't live without you here."  
  
"We could still run away. Just you and me." He said excited, sitting up straight. "There's still time!"  
  
She smiled and kissed him again. "Just imagine. We could live in a cottage, somewhere outside a city. We could get married.........I'd be mrs. Almasy. I like the way that sounds. Quistis Almasy." She giggled.  
  
"Yeah." He said dreamily. "And maybe.........maybe we could get kids too. A girl and a boy.........that would be perfect. Our dream."  
  
She leaned against his chest, feeling his strong arms around her made her feel safe.  
  
"Maybe.........maybe we should do it." She said. "Maybe we should."  
  
In her eyes twinkled adventure. He grinned. As if someone had given them a starting signal, they jumped up. Quistis was digging through her closet, trying to find a suitcase. Suddenly a knock on the door.  
  
They looked at each other nerveously. Seifer took the suitcase and shoved it ùnder the bed hastily.  
  
"W-Who is it?" Quistis' voice sounded frightened.  
  
Seifer took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
"It's me, Selphie. Can I come in?"  
  
They sighed. Thank Hyne it was their friend. Quistis opened the door and let Selphie in.  
  
Selphie looked a bit embaressed. She looked from Seifer, who was shirtless, to Quistis the pile of clothing on the floor.  
  
"Oh.........I'm sorry. I hope I didn't interrupt anything." She said with a heavy blush.  
  
"Don't be silly Selphie. Nothing happened, okay?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Seifer gave her a questioning look. "Why are you here this early?"  
  
"I- I was wondering if you guys had talked yet.........but I guess you did.........Hey, are you going anywhere?" she asked curiously, pointing at the suitcase that was sticking out from under the bed.  
  
Quistis shot Seifer a frightened look. "Well we.........we........."  
  
But as she looked at Selphie again, she thought of Fujin. If she couldn't hurt them, then she would hurt others. Others like Selphie. Innocent and unaware. She couldn't do it anymore.  
  
She looked at Seifer. He read it in her eyes and understood. He had thought it too. He nodded and took her hands in his.  
  
"I know." He whispered.  
  
"We can't, can we." She whispered back.  
  
Softly she started to cry again. All he could do was hug her, trying to comfort her. But he was crying softly too.  
  
Selphie cleared her throat. "Uhm.........guys?"  
  
They broke apart. Quistis quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks and composed herself.  
  
"No Selphie, we're not going anywhere."  
  
Seifer stepped forward and grabbed Selphie's shoulders. "Selphie, I have to go away. With Fujin. I can't explain right now.........but I have to. I'll miss you all." He hugged her. "Please take care of Quisty." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Selphie nodded. "I will."  
  
He let go again and coughed. "I- I should go.........I guess." He picked up his shirt and put it on.  
  
"It's best if you don't come to the harbour Quisty. It'll only be worse."  
  
"Yes.........I know.........but I have to. I'll come with you."  
  
At that moment two soldiers came inside the room.  
  
"General Fujin has requested your presence at the docks sir." "If you would come with us quietly."  
  
Seifer nodded. "Yeah yeah I'm coming."  
  
He turned to Quistis again. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It was the only way."  
  
"I know." She whispered.  
  
They followed the soldiers into a car. Slowly it drove to Balamb.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yes sir! All men have received a message sir. I quote: 'Allert status has ended. All men return to base without performing any military actions.' They've all gone back home, sir."  
  
"GOOD." She hung up.  
  
Soldiers were no longer neccasary in this situation. She didn't need an army to get her way anymore. Father would be proud. A real leader always got her way. Soon they would arrive with Seifer. Then they could leave FOR Dollet and never come back. He would learn to love her once they were back home again. Maybe they could even relive some of their glory days as Disciplinary Comitee, now that Rajin was back as well.  
  
She smiled. Yes. Everything was going smoothly and according to plan.  
  
"HE'LL BE MINE ONCE MORE."  
  
Someone coughed behind her.  
  
"Miss? Our ship has to leave soon if we want to reach Dollet in time."  
  
"WE WAIT. I'M WAITING FOR SOMEONE IMPORTANT."  
  
"But-"  
  
"NO. WE WAIT."  
  
"Very well. Yes ma'am." Bowing he left the room again.  
  
Fujin sighed. She couldn't hold this ship here for much longer. If only they would hurry up. Suddenly a phone rang. Her cellphone.  
  
"YES?" "OH. HELLO FATHER." "YES EVERYTHING IS FINE. ALL ACCORDING TO PLAN." "YES HE WILL BE JOINING US."  
  
She smiled. She could hear her father's enthousiasm as she told him the good news. Then she heard a car stop outside.  
  
"I HAVE TO GO. SEE YOU SOON." She hung up and walked outside with a steady pace.  
  
* * *  
  
Quistis was clenching Seifer's hand. He was looking at his shoes and she was staring out the window. Across the bench was Selphie. She had come along, as a promise to Seifer. The car stopped.  
  
"No.........Seifer please, don't go."  
  
"We can't Quisty. Hyne knows I have to. I wish-"  
  
But then he was dragged out by a soldier.  
  
"Hurry up, we ain't got all day."  
  
Quistis stumbled out the car and ran after them.  
  
"Fujin! Please don't do this!" she called out to the lonesome figure on the deck.  
  
But Fujin stared back coldly. No real emotion on her face. All Quistis could see through her tears was Seifer. He was being dragged away, his struggling pointless.  
  
Quistis ran after them and threw herself around his neck, kissing him for one last time. The she was thrown off by one of the soldiers and all she could do wsa watch as Seifer was being brought aboard the ship.  
  
She sank to her knees.  
  
He was gone.  
  
Sudden shouts came from below deck and suddenly Seifer came running outside again. He hugged her as tight as he could.  
  
"I can't leave like this. Not without saying goodbye.........I love you Quistis. I love you, I love you, I love you. Hyne! Why is it like this. I love you." He kissed her.  
  
"SEIFER!"  
  
A shout sounded from the ship. Fujin had raised her Zahn again.Seifer sighed and turned back to Quistis.  
  
"I will never forget you."  
  
"Nor will I forget you." She answered, a faint smile tried to break through her tears. Tenderly she touched the necklace around his neck.  
  
He kissed her again.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Then he turned around and wallked onto the ship.  
  
When Quistis looked up again her empty eyes saw him. There he was, standing next to Fujin. The ship slowly started to move. She could see Fujin putting her hand on his shoulder, but he was just staring back at Quistis. Slowly her knees started to shake and she fell to the ground again.  
  
* * *  
  
"GOOD." Fujin said. "YOU'RE ABOARD."  
  
She snapped her fingers and immediately the ship started to move.  
  
"IT'S ALL FOR THE BEST YOU KNOW."  
  
She laid a hand on his shoulder. "YOU'LL LEARN TO LOVE ME."  
  
"I love her. Not you. And I never will." He answered blankly. "Love has to grow by itself. You can't force it or make it grow."  
  
"IT WILL."  
  
All he could see now was Quistis. Her blond hair, her face. She got up from the ground and started running. Running towards the ship, running towards the end of the pier. His eyes shot open wide.  
  
"No! Quistis!"  
  
She was running and now she was gone.........  
  
She was in the water and he could feel she wasn't trying to swim, to get her head above the surface again.  
  
"Hyne no........." He sobbed softly. "Please no.........Oh dear Hyne, don't let it be true."  
  
* * *  
  
Quistis was on her knees. What was there left for her now. She would never see him again. Never. She was startled when someone placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Quistis........."  
  
Selphie didn't know what else to say.  
  
"He's gone Seph. I've got nothing left."  
  
She looked up again. The ship was almost out of sight. She got to her feet and followed the vessel, running. Running down the pier. Running to catch up a ship she could never reach.  
  
She knew, in a few seconds, there would be no more pier left under her feet. Just the cold water. In the distance she could hear a voice, begging her to stop. But she didn't stop.  
  
Suddenly there was no more wood under her shoes. Suddenly there was only water. Water everywhere. She didn't know which way the surface was and she didn't care. The water engulfed her. Her eyes were open. Everything around her was dark. And cold.  
  
She opened her mouth to draw breath, but only water entered her mouth. She welcomed it willingly. What was the point in resisting.  
  
Slowly she was going numb. Her eyes closed.  
  
'I love you Seifer. I love you, I lo-'  
  
Cold and darkness were the only things left.  
  
Suddenly she felt someone seize her body. Suddenly there was bright light everywhere. She gasped for breath.  
  
She opened her eyes but everything was fuzzy. Someone in the background was screaming.  
  
'Selphie.........' she thought.  
  
Then everything went dark.  
  
* * *  
  
She was somewhere warm. And comfy. What had happened? She had been drowning, but then.........she could hear hushed voices around her, but she couldn't understand what they were saying.  
  
Carefully she opened her eyes. At first she was blinded by the white light, then slowly everything came into focus.  
  
Her friends were all there. Squall, Zell, Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie and.........no, not Seifer.  
  
"Hey! Hey you guys! She's awake!" Rinoa said excitedly.  
  
Selphie hid her tears quickly.  
  
"Oh Quisty, we've been so worried about you."  
  
"We thought that you had- because you were just laying there for days!"  
  
Selphie bent down and gave her a hug. "I was so scared."  
  
Zell gave her a hug too. "Yeah, lucky Selphie was there to help eh?"  
  
Quistis gave him a strange look. "You know?"  
  
"Yeah, Selphie told us."  
  
Quistis shot a scared glance at Selphie, who was looking back at her reassuringly.  
  
"You know.........you remember what happened right?" Zell said. "You fell in the water when a T-Rexaur attacked you out of nowhere. The doctor said that you hit your head pretty bad, you must've, if you fell unconcious. We were all worried sick. But anyway, you're okay now, aren't you."  
  
She turned on her side and stared at the photograph on her bedside table. Seifer was smiling brightly at her.  
  
"Yeah." She answered flatly. "I'm fine."  
  
~*~ THE END ~*~  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
This was it. The last chapter. I have really enjoyed writing this story and I also really ejoyed reading your reviews and getting your feedback. I'm really glad that I had a group of people who reviewd regularly, because that was also a reason for me to carry on typing this fic out. (believe me it was a hell of a lot of work ^_^) And those of you out there reading this now know who I mean when I talk about regular reviewers. Thank you all! I hope this last chapter left you with a content feeling. And last, but not least, I'd like to thank a few of those faithful reviewers who also reviewd the seventeenth chapter.  
  
Verdanii: Well, that was a freaky Fujin alright...Anyways, bedankt dat je bij elk hoofdstuk ff een review plaatste!  
  
Dark Angels: I'm sorry if this ending made you cry! But hey, it's just a story right? Anyway, thanks for always reviewing!  
  
Sickness in Salvation: hehe, I was laughing when you placed that revieuw saying 'What's she gonna do, sic her dad's army on him?' because that was what I had planned right from the beginning of the fic. And thanks to you too for always reviewing.  
  
Firess Ifrit Devil: ^_^ and certainly last but not least, thank you too for being one of those regular reviewers! I hope you liked the ending of this fic!  
  
Well, that's it. At least for now. I'm pondering about writing a sequel to this story, but I'm not sure if I should. I've started it, but it's not coming on really fast. So.........should I write a sequel? Well, we'll see. If I really end up writing a sequel it will be called 'Hyperion Queen'.  
  
I've run out of things to say, so, I'll say thank you once more. *does a little salute* Bye everyone! ~Raven55 


End file.
